<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When History Repeats and Repeats by PhoebeADA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548835">When History Repeats and Repeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeADA/pseuds/PhoebeADA'>PhoebeADA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7th year, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future children - Freeform, HEA, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeADA/pseuds/PhoebeADA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is also 15 years old. But I thought why not post it here. Have mercy. </p>
<p>This is a time travel story. Severus and Hermione are married but due to an accident their son along with his friend are traveling 20 years back in time. To the time when Hermione is in her 7th year and still despises her Potions master</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When History Repeats and Repeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1*: Isn´t life wonderful<br/>"It will be strange, don't you think?" Arden said as they walked down the old, cold corridors of Hogwarts.<br/>"What do you mean?" Savannah asked.<br/>"He means that it will be strange to leave this place, right?" Arden nodded.<br/>"After all we've spent most of our lives here." Payton added.<br/>"Oh. Yes you're right. I hadn't thought about it."<br/>They reached the front doors and walked towards the lake. Arden conjured a blanket and the three sat down. Savannah slipped her robes off. She rolled her sleeves up and closed her eyes.<br/>"Isn't this nice? The weather is so good."<br/>Arden watched her carefully. He'd found himself doing that a lot lately. Her eyes were closed but he didn't need a reminder of their beauty. Her eyes had a deep gray color with a small dark blue ring around the iris. Her dark red hair cascaded down her small frame to the middle of her back. Her skin had a creamy texture and he longed to reach out to caress it.<br/>Arden closed his eyes, frustrated. She was like a sister to him. She always had been. They'd known each other since birth. Their parents had been friends and still were. He couldn't ignore his feelings.<br/>He was interested in her. He cared for her. But more over he wanted to own her. To make her his.<br/>Arden thought back and tried to remember when his feelings had changed from friendship to lust.<br/>It had all started two months ago when she started dating that dunderhead Darius Kane. He was a Ravenclaw, also in his seventh year. Arden hated him. He couldn't understand what she saw in him. Darius was such an idiot. Well yes, he was a good quidditch player but Arden seriously doubted that this was the reason why Savannah was seeing him.<br/>The moment Arden had witnessed them kissing in the hallways he was ready to wring Darius' neck.<br/>He opened his eyes and his gaze automatically fell on her. She was now lying down and had her arms crossed under her head. Her regular breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He continued watching her, completely ignoring his surroundings until Payton poked him in the side.<br/>His dark brown eyes fell on her.<br/>"What?" he snapped.<br/>Payton smiled. "You know that you can just ask her, don't you?"<br/>"I don't know what you are talking about!"<br/>Payton just rolled her eyes.<br/>"Oh come on, Arden. You are my brother. I know you by heart. You want her."<br/>Arden looked at Payton with astonishment. "Such words from my innocent little sister." he said with a grin.<br/>Payton just snorted. "Little sister? If I remember correctly - little brother- you are ten minutes younger than me. And I'm not innocent!" She stated before she smirked at him.<br/>He reached out and laid his arm around her small shoulders to draw her nearer.<br/>"Honestly, Arden. Just ask her before it is too late." Payton leaned her head against his shoulder and together they watched the sun go down.<br/>"I'm not good for her."<br/>"In what way? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Haven't you noticed that almost every girl is after you?"<br/>Arden snorted. "They are just idiotic children. They find me tempting, that's all."<br/>"That's all? Have of the other boys here would kill for this."<br/>Arden didn't respond to her and she sat up and observed him closer.<br/>"There is something else. What are you not telling me?"<br/>Their gazes met and for once, Arden was the first one to look away.<br/>He couldn't tell her what was up. He just couldn't. Not yet. Not now. He couldn't stand to put her in danger.<br/>"Arden?"<br/>He looked at her again and reached out to pull a black lock of hair out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear and smiled reassuringly.<br/>"It's nothing, Payton. Just forget it."<br/>She knew her brother better than to push the subject so she decided to let it rest. "Okay. But you are not off the hook, mister."<br/>"Off the hook? Have you been watching muggle television again?"<br/>"Well, yes. After all we are half-muggle."<br/>"Don't let Father hear that."<br/>Payton had to smile on the idea of her father watching the Simpsons or Futurama.<br/>"I don't know why you like these muggle things so much anyway," Arden added before he stood up. He held his hand out for her and she took it.<br/>After they replaced their robes Arden bent down next to the still sleeping Savannah. He reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder.<br/>"Savannah. Rise and shine sleeping beauty." he said mockingly.<br/>She stirred and opened her wonderful gray eyes. The first thing she saw was Ardens' face. She didn't need to see it to be able to describe it. He had light brown skin and deep brown eyes. His unruly hair was black and curly. He wore it longer than was en vogue. But she liked the way it was touching the collar of his shirt. His lips seemed to be so soft.<br/>"If I'm the sleeping beauty, you would be my prince in shining armor." She said, smiling at him sweetly. She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. For a second they stood so close together that their bodies were touching. They looked into each other's eyes. For a moment he lost himself in the depths of her eyes before he managed to pull himself together.<br/>"I'm nobodys' prince, madam." He stated as he stepped back.<br/>He could have sworn that she looked disappointed for a second.<br/>She smirked at him. "Spoken like the true son of a potions master."<br/>tbc</p>
<p>*Chapter 2*: What a heart needs<br/>I totally forgot the Disclaimer. I own nothing of Harry Potter. If I would , well you can guess……<br/>;-)<br/>Thanx to Rumor Goddess. I hope this help you to make up your mind…<br/>Hermione walked up and down their bedroom. It was quite cosy. In the center of the room stood a very large four poster bed with dark red curtains. In front of the bed was a chimney where a fire crackled. The room also contained a couch and two chairs. Although their rooms were in the dungeons, there was a large window front, which showed a beautiful landscape that had been conjured by magic. Over the bed was also a window, which showed the sky.<br/>Since it was almost bedtime, Hermione just wore a simple green nightgown and a bathrobe. Her long hair was falling freely over her shoulders.<br/>Her husband and the father of her two handsome children had just finished his school business and still wore his day clothes. He had just dropped his robes, shoes and socks in the living room before entering the bedroom.<br/>As always, he had moved so silent that she just noticed him when he entered the room. This was the reason she hadn't had time to hide the prospects from Harvard and some other universities she was studying. He had immediately spotted them and just said 'no'.<br/>He didn't even bother looking at the prospects any closer. He just despised the thought that his only daughter wanted to attend a muggle school. Wanted to live like a muggle. He couldn't understand this. He never could.<br/>"Severus, I really don't see the problem."<br/>Severus Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his petite wife.<br/>"The problem -as you put it madam- is that no child of mine will be going to a muggle university! Not as long as I´m alive!"<br/>His wife tapped her foot up and down. They'd had this argument over and over for the past few weeks now.<br/>It had all started very harmless. Payton - their daughter- had once said during dinner what a lovely university Harvard was. That had been enough for her dear husband to explode. He never let their daughter finish her sentence. Instead, he had barked that nobody of his blood would attend one such university. Since that dinner his mood was constantly grumpy.<br/>Payton had spoken to her afterwards and she had promised to try to convince Severus. Her daughter had always been crazy after anything that was muggle.<br/>Hermione reached out to touch Severus' cheek but he still glared at her.<br/>"You know, your Death Eater glare won't get you anywhere, Severus. She is an adult now. Can't you understand this?"<br/>He still said nothing but his brows were furrowing. Never a good sign.<br/>She tried another tactic.<br/>"It's a matter of the heart, Severus. Surely you can understand this, can't you?" She moved closer to him and let her arms travel up his sleeves before she started unbuttoning his shirt. He uncrossed his arms and raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She undid the last button and slipped his shirt down.<br/>Before she went around him to caress his now bare back, she kissed every scar and let her fingers play across those lines. She pressed her chest to his back and embraced him, her fingers now stroking his muscular chest. After all those years, she still couldn't get enough of him. She loved his body in all his imperfection.<br/>If someone had told her twenty years ago that she would be happily married to the nasty potions' master she would have hexed him into oblivion. She nearly giggled at the thought of what she would have missed.<br/>He could feel her hard nipples pressing in his back and it took all of his strength not to whirl around and take her. But that was just the half-truth. After all these years of their marriage, his wife still managed to surprise and amaze him. And he was curious as to what else she was going to do to convince him.<br/>"She is young, true. But she is strong-minded - I wonder whom she got that from- and she is intelligent. And moreover, her heart aches for it." She let her soft fingers travel over his nipples and she felt them harden under her soft touch. "Surely you know how strong a heart's wish is, don't you?" Her hands traveled lower until she reached his trousers. She undid the buttons and the trousers fell down to the ground. He was now clothed only in his black silk boxers.<br/>Her mouth went dry as she looked at his beautiful body. She could feel her own arousal grow by just watching him.<br/>Severus inhaled deeply to relax himself. but he soon discovered that this was a huge mistake. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the familiar scent of her arousal. He bit his lip to remain silent. He wasn't going to show her that she could manipulate him this easily.<br/>"This won't work, Hermione!" His words were strong and snarky, but his voice wasn't.<br/>Hermione smiled. His voice had trembled. She went around him until she was standing in front of him again. She kissed his chest upwards and licked over one nipple. Her lips traveled further. She reached his shoulder and nibbled on his skin before she bit him, deliberately marking him. He growled.<br/>Hermione smiled and her fingers slid to the waistband of his boxers. She let her fingertips pull them down while her mouth kissed it's way up to his soft lips.<br/>She captured his lower lip between her lips and bit it, then licked it before she kissing him properly.<br/>Severus moaned as he returned her kiss. His tongue was fighting with hers, each trying to dominate. Only the need for oxygen stopped their kiss. Their eyes locked and for a moment they were both lost in each other.<br/>"Her heart aches for it, my love. Let her go."<br/>He sighed and his hands moved under her bathrobe. The silk felt cool under his hot hands and he closed his eyes as he let the sensation of her scent, her touch and her softness wash over him. He slipped her bathrobe down and let her nightgown follow.<br/>Hermione shivered and closed her eyes.<br/>His hands followed the outlines of her body and he stroked her firmly. He knew that she was wet by now.<br/>"Give her your blessing."<br/>"She deserves better than that. A muggle university. Merlin's robe!"<br/>She smiled and closed her fingers around his hard cock.<br/>"Not all muggle things are bad, you know."<br/>He smirked at her remark. "I know."<br/>She went down on her knees and captured his throbbing erection with her hot mouth. He growled deep in his throat and buried his hands in her silky curls and guided her movements. The exquisite pain in his loins increased and his movements became frantic.<br/>She kissed his hardness and cradled his balls in her palm. She loved the taste of him. She could feel that his climax was getting nearer, and he wasn't going to be able to last.<br/>Her tongue whirled around his throbbing member and her hot mouth sucked at him, hard. Severus looked down and the sight of her full red lips around his cock finally brought him over the edge. His head fell back and his fingers sank into her soft curls.<br/>Hermione lapped his semen, licking him clean before she stood up. He immediately caught her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. He could taste himself on her and he reached down, parting her silky curls and rubbing his fingers in her wetness. His member had already started to recover as he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed before covering her body with his. His lips never leaving hers, she moaned as he circled her nipples with his strong slender fingers and pinched them before he slipped his hand again further south and caressed her hot bud. Her hips buckled and she spread her legs further, inviting him into her silkiness.<br/>His mouth left her lips to bite her neck and she gasped his name.<br/>"Severus, please."<br/>He spread her thighs wider and she reached down to guide him inside her. He entered her with one strong stroke and moaned as he felt her hot wetness enfold him. He could no longer be gentle. His strokes gathered more force and were less controlled, but Hermione didn't mind.<br/>Their bodies moved in perfect harmony as they reached their climax together. He hissed as he felt her fingernails in his back, wondering if he was bleeding but too aroused to care.<br/>After he had recovered he rolled over, holding her against his body. She snuggled close to him and smiled, satisfied. Severus lazily played with her damp hair.<br/>"You know her heart aches for this as mine aches for you." She whispered into his chest.<br/>"Are you sure that this is what she wants?" He couldn't believe it. He was seriously considering sending his daughter to a muggle university.<br/>"Yes, love." Hermione placed her chin on his chest and smiled at him.<br/>"I don't like it."<br/>She started to say something but he put his index finger on her soft, swollen lips. "I don´t like it, but I will give her my blessing."<br/>She reached up and kissed his jaw. "Thank you, my love."<br/>She shivered lightly and he pulled the blanket over them. "Sleep, now."<br/>She smiled and snuggled her head under his chin.<br/>"Good night, my beloved."<br/>Severus grinned and embraced her tighter before he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>*Chapter 3*: Final tests<br/>As Severus woke up the next morning, he immediately felt that he was alone in the big bed. He stretched and putting out a hand next to him, found that the place beside him was still warm.<br/>"Hermione?" He called.<br/>He waited but she seemed to have left their rooms. He stood up and took a quick shower before he dressed, putting on his usual black clothes. He stood before the mirror and took a long look at himself. He hadn't changed much over the past twenty years. He was still muscular and his face had only a few more wrinkles. He was still vital. Well yes, he had gained a few pounds but he was still in very good shape. His hair was still black except for a few gray strands.<br/>Severus sometimes worried what might happen the day Hermione would wake up to discover that he was an old ex- Death Eater. He still wondered why this beautiful, talented young witch had chosen him.<br/>"You are still the only man who makes my knees go weak by just looking at him."<br/>Severus whirled around and saw his wife leaning against the doorframe, watching him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.<br/>"Why are you watching me, woman?"<br/>Hermione smiled. She could see that he was lightly embarrassed about her remark.<br/>"I just couldn't help myself," she said, before she walked towards him to kiss him on the lips. He returned the kiss and embraced her. His hands traveled under her robes and caressed her breast through her clothes. She moaned deeply but pulled away.<br/>"We don't have time for this. The kids will be here any minute."<br/>He kissed her quickly before he released her.<br/>"I will see that we can finish this later, my lady."<br/>She smiled and together they walked into the living room.<br/>It was tradition that the family had breakfast together every Saturday. Since their children attended Hogwarts, they just saw them during classes and sometimes during the meals. So they had decided to spend at least Saturday mornings together. Hermione requested breakfast from the house elves just before Arden and Payton entered the room.<br/>"Good morning, Mum." Arden went towards her and kissed her on the cheek.<br/>"Good morning , Arden."<br/>Payton went immediately towards her father and embraced him. Severus returned the hug.<br/>"Hi, Dad."<br/>"Good morning."<br/>They sat down and enjoyed a cozy meal. After they finished, they moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.<br/>"Anything new from these universities you applied to?" Severus asked Payton.<br/>She nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. She had avoided the subject further education during breakfast.<br/>Severus smiled when he saw her reaction. Payton stared at him. Did that mean that he was giving her his blessing? She looked over at her mother, who nodded before she stood up and threw herself into her Father's arms.<br/>"Oh, thank you so much. I love you, Dad!" She kissed his cheek before she sat down again.<br/>"I may not be happy with your decision but I respect it. If you want to go to a muggle university, then for Merlin's sake, go. I just want to see you happy," he said sternly.<br/>"Congratulations, Sister," Arden said, before he hugged her. He was happy for her. But he himself would have never thought that his mother would be able to influence their father that much. Hermione smiled.<br/>Severus liked his nasty, grumpy, potions master image but she knew that he had also a soft side. Of course, this side was reserved for herself and their family.<br/>"So, Arden. Have you decided yet what you are going to do after your NEWTS?"<br/>"Yes. I think I'm going to study. I want to teach. I already spoke to Dumbledore and he said I cold make my apprenticeship here in Hogwarts."<br/>Severus nodded in approval.<br/>"That's a wise choice my son."<br/>Arden smiled before he took another sip of his drink. Hermione watched her son closely. She could tell that something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. While Severus had a closer relationship to Payton, Arden was closer to Hermione. She reached out and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. She would find out what troubled her son. She just needed a bit of time.<br/>----<br/>One week later<br/>"I can't believe that this will be our last test." Savannah said.<br/>The trio was walking towards the potions classroom to attend their last test. Severus Snape was already waiting, and gave Arden a short nod as he entered the room. Arden nodded back and smiled. After the room was filled, Snape closed the door. The students immediately shut up and waited for the Professor to begin.<br/>"Good morning, students. As you know this is your last test. However, I will not tolerate any mischief. Each and every one of you will work straight and fair. Every attempt to cheat will get you excluded from this test and as a result of it your NEWTS will be declared null and void. Any questions?"<br/>He raised his eyebrow and waited patiently for about five seconds before he continued.<br/>"I will now divide you into pairs of 2. I'm going to read your names and you will pair up with your partner before I assign your tasks."<br/>He went towards his desk and unrolled a piece of parchment, reading from it.<br/>"Winter - Pryce, Barden - Kent, Snape ,Payton - Lee, Snape, Arden - Malfoy, Bauers - Crane, Foster - Smith and Solan - Chang. Now I'm going to give you your assignments. You will begin and I don't want to hear anything from you unless you have a question or comment to your partner. Do I make myself clear?"<br/>"Yes, Sir." the class spoke in unison.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>Okay the next part will play in the past…<br/>I´m so glad that you like it. Thank you very much for all the nice reviews…..</p>
<p>*Chapter 4*: Timetravel and other problems<br/>Thank you all for being so patient….<br/>WE made it. Finally we are in the past or present that depends on how you are looking at it ;-)<br/>20 years earlier<br/>"What happened to them? " Albus Dumbledore's calming voice floated through the room.<br/>"I don't know, Headmaster. I was grading some papers when they suddenly appeared. They were already unconscious when these arrived. I immediately brought them to Madam Pomfrey," Severus Snape answered.<br/>Albus nodded.<br/>"Well done. I will keep you informed."<br/>Snape bent his head before he whirled around and left the room. The Headmaster walked between the two beds where their guests were sleeping peacefully.<br/>None of them were injured badly as far as they knew. They couldn't be sure when the two would wake up.<br/>---<br/>Hermione stood together with Ron and Harry at the station. She embraced them before she stepped back.<br/>"I will miss you, guys."<br/>"Are you sure that you won't spend the Christmas break with us?" Ron asked sceptically.<br/>"Yes. You two go and have fun. I will have enough time to prepare for the N.E.W.T.S without you two distracting me and causing any trouble." She smiled.<br/>"All right. We will be back in three weeks. Have fun."<br/>They entered the train and winked at her from the window as it started moving. Hermione winked back and waited until she couldn't see the train any longer.<br/>She walked back to Hogwarts, stopping in Hogsmeade first to get some things. When she arrived back at Hogwarts she went to her head girls room and packed her things away before she went to see Madam Pomfrey.<br/>"Madam Pomfrey, are you here? I brought you the book from Hogsmeade."<br/>Hermione walked into the room and laid the book on Madam Pomfrey's desk before she turned around. She bumped straight into a massive chest.<br/>She quickly took a step back but not before she inhaled the scent of sandalwood and lemon, mixed with something she couldn´t put her finger on.<br/>"Professor Snape I…"<br/>He crossed his arms and waited for her to continue.<br/>"Madam Pomfrey had asked me to collect her a book from Hogsmeade and I just laid it down on her desk. If you would excuse me…" She started to walk around him when his voice stopped her.<br/>"I didn't give you permission to leave, Miss Granger."<br/>She stopped and took a deep breath before she turned around to face her potion's master.<br/>"Sorry, Sir." She waited for him to say or do something but he just stood there, watching her.<br/>He took a step towards her and walked around her until he was standing behind her. He was so near that she could feel the heat radiating against her back.<br/>Severus wasn't sure what he was doing. Since the beginning seven years ago, the silly girl had been getting on his nerves. Impertinent little know-it-all. She was just a silly girl. No, that wasn't true. She wasn't a girl any longer. She was a young woman. She had gained a little weight in all the right places. Her hair was still bushy but she seemed to have found a way to tame it so that it was flowing down her back.<br/>His nostrils flared as he inhaled her fresh scent deeply. She smelled like jasmine.<br/>Hermione's lips went dry and she didn't know what to do. It made her very nervous that he was standing behind her not saying a word. Her stomach tingled and to her horror, she could feel that this situation was starting to arouse her.<br/>Get a grip girl. He is your ugly, batty, grumpy, mean potions' master. Your old professor. The man who's made your life miserable for the past seven years. The overgrown bat can't arouse you, her conscience argued.<br/>Severus continued to walk around her until she was standing right in front of him. She looked up and stared into his black eyes. She squeezed her legs together to stop the intense feeling his gaze brought her.<br/>Hermione felt that she was starting to get wet and blushed.<br/>Severus smirked. Silly girl. He wondered what she would do if she knew that he could smell her arousal.<br/>How interesting, who would have thought that the Griffindor head girl was attracted to him? He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. I wonder how far her Griffindor courage will take her.<br/>They still stared into each other eyes and Hermione felt her breath quickening.<br/>How did he do it? She was getting more aroused every second and he wasn't even touching her. She swallowed hard. Her lips were dry so she flicked her tongue over them.<br/>Severus couldn't believe his eyes. Silly girl, didn't she know what she was doing? His eyes widened as he observed her petite tongue caress her soft red lips. He knew that he couldn't continue this. He was her Professor and she was his student, but felt it hard to break the spell that was surrounding them.<br/>If I didn't know better I would say that he wants me. I wonder…<br/>Hermione stepped forward until their bodies nearly touched. Once again the smell of sandalwood and potions surrounded her.<br/>Severus' arms fell to his side. He clenched his fist to prevent himself from reaching out and caressing her smooth skin.<br/>She smiled up at him.<br/>"Is there anything else, professor?" Her voice was thick with desire and he had to swallow and clear his throat before he could answer. He wondered how long this little game would last before she would back away. He looked into her face and smirked. She had grown into quite a beauty.<br/>Before he could lose control, he stepped away from her.<br/>"Just make sure not to invade into a teacher's office again, Miss Granger. The consequences could be most uncomfortable."<br/>Somehow Hermione was disappointed. She did expect more from him.<br/>"Yes, Professor."<br/>"I will go now, Miss Granger and I expect you to be gone when I return. Do I make myself clear?"<br/>"Yes, Professor." Her eyes followed him as he left the room. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and tried to figure out what had just happened.</p>
<p>*Chapter 5*: Mum?<br/>She passed through the infirmary and walked towards the exit when she suddenly saw a movement. She stopped and turned towards the beds.<br/>Two figures were lying there. A boy and a girl. She walked closer until she was standing near the young man. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him. He was good looking and somehow, he seemed familiar.<br/>Arden stirred. He had a major headache. He wondered what had happened. His eyelids fluttered and he raised his hand to his head. He started to rise up but a gentle hand stopped his movements.<br/>His eyes opened properly to see who had stopped him.<br/>"Mum. What happened?" He asked, still groggy.<br/>Hermione was dumb struck. Mum? What the hell?<br/>"You must be very confused. I'm not your Mother. What's your name?"<br/>That sentence got him highly alert.<br/>He raised up and leaned the upper part of his body against the bed head.<br/>Arden observed his mother closely. Something wasn't right. This was his mother and yet she wasn't. This woman was much younger than his mother was.<br/>"Arden. My name is Arden." He gave her a weak smile.<br/>She smiled back.<br/>"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm the head girl of Hogwarts. You and your friend appeared here yesterday and …"<br/>"Friend?"<br/>Hermione made a gesture to the bed next to him. Arden's head snapped around.<br/>"Savannah. What happened to her? Is she all right?" He wanted to stand up but Hermione stopped him.<br/>"She is all right, Arden. But she is still sleeping." He visibly relaxed. Hermione studied him for a moment before she stood up. She started to say something when Madam Pomfrey entered the room.<br/>"Oh dear, you are awake. I will go and alert the Headmaster. Miss Granger, would you please stay with our guests?"<br/>Hermione nodded but Madam Pomfrey didn't wait for her to approve. She had already left the room.<br/>"So who are you?" Hermione asked, sitting down on a chair.<br/>"I'm Arden."<br/>"Smart ass. You know very well what I mean. Where did you come from?"<br/>"What year is it?" Arden asked curiously. He was starting to guess what had happened. It seemed to be obvious that Savannah and he had somehow made a time travel. The only thing he wasn't sure of was how. How could they have traveled so far back in time?<br/>"What year?" Before she could answer any further, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape re-entered the room.<br/>"Ahh, Miss Granger. It was very kind from you to entertain our guest. But I assume that your head girl duties are calling," Dumbledore said cheerily.<br/>Hermione smiled. What a nice way of getting rid of me, she thought.<br/>"Of course, Headmaster." She turned to Arden.<br/>"It was nice to meet you, Arden."<br/>He smiled at her and bent his head lightly.<br/>"The pleasure was all mine, Hermione."<br/>She turned around and walked towards the door. As she passed by Professor Snape she shot a quick look at him. He stared straight ahead, ignoring her, so she left, not looking back. If she had looked back she would have seen the heated gaze which followed her to the door.<br/>"I see that you already found a friend in our Head girl," Albus said to Arden.<br/>"She was so kind to keep me company, Professor Dumbledore."<br/>Albus raised an eyebrow at that.<br/>"Maybe it is time to tell us what happened to you."<br/>Arden nodded.<br/>"I was attending the last test of my N.E.W.T.S. when something went horribly wrong. Payton - my sister- Savannah –he nodded towards the other bed - and I were paired up for potions. I don't know what happened exactly. One moment I was adding dragon blood into my potion and the next thing I knew I was waking up here with Mu …. I mean, with Hermione sitting right beside me," Arden ended lamely.<br/>Snape took a step forward.<br/>"Potions? You had an accident in potions. What kind of potion were you trying to prepare?"<br/>"I was preparing a charming potion, Professor Snape."<br/>Snape shook his head. That was such an easy potion. Only someone like Neville Longbottom could screw a potion like that up. Dunderhead!<br/>"Only one error would not be enough to cause an accident like this. You must have made several," he sneered.<br/>Arden's eyes darkened.<br/>"I can assure you, Professor Snape, that I didn't screw up this potion. It was an easy one. Potions is my best subject!"<br/>Snape started to say something when Albus interrupted them.<br/>"Well, well. You said that you were just finishing your N.E.W.T.S. Which year was it?"<br/>Arden inhaled deeply. "We come from the year 2017."<br/>Albus and Snape gasped. No one in the history of magic had traveled so far back, to his or her knowledge.<br/>"Well you have travelled back 20 years in time, my dear boy," Albus said.<br/>Arden nodded.<br/>"I guessed that already, Headmaster."<br/>"We need to find a way to return you as soon as possible," Snape immediately said.<br/>"How did you figure it out," Albus asked curiously.<br/>Arden swallowed. He knew that he needed to tell someone who he and Savannah were.<br/>"You see, my full name is Arden Nathaniel Snape."<br/>"I beg your pardon. I must have heard you incorrectly," Albus said.<br/>"No, you haven't, Headmaster. I am the son of Severus Snape." He nodded in the direction of Snape, who stood there, disbelief written on his face.<br/>"That is impossible. I have no offspring."<br/>"Not yet. But I will be born in about three years."<br/>The boy smirked, Severus glared and Albus chuckled.<br/>"I have not even considered having offspring, young man," he hissed.<br/>"That may be right at this point in time, but my Mother changed your mind on that topic."<br/>"Your mother? And who - if I may ask - is your mother?"<br/>"I can't. That would cause too much trouble. But believe me when I say that you are happily married to my Mother and have been so for 19 years."<br/>Severus started to say something when Albus interrupted him.<br/>"The boy is right, Severus. The more we know the worse the consequences could be. In the meantime, you and Miss.."<br/>"Malfoy. Savannah Malfoy."<br/>Snape and Dumbledore looked surprised at each other.<br/>A Snape and a Malfoy from the future? How fitting.<br/>"You and Miss Malfoy will be our guests until we find a way to return you."<br/>Arden nodded.<br/>"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. But where will we stay?"<br/>"In which Houses are you two?"<br/>"Savannah and I are in Slytherin."<br/>Snape nodded in approval. At least, his future son was a Slytherin.<br/>"I suggest that you stay in our guest rooms. This will be the wisest choice. You should go back to sleep, Mr. Snape. You need the rest."<br/>Arden smiled and laid back down.<br/>"Thank you, Headmaster."<br/>Albus smiled and turned around to speak with Snape, only to discover he had left.<br/>Poor boy. He probably needs a little time to think this all over.<br/>The headmaster looked once more at the already sleeping boy before he left the room as well.<br/>---<br/>Severus sat quietly in the sanctuary of his dungeons.<br/>A son. I have a son. And a quite handsome one as well. That means if the boy is telling the truth, then I am a Father.<br/>I had never imagined being a father. Will the war be over? Surely he wouldn't think about marriage and children otherwise. Marriage. Who would marry me, anyway? I'm a Death Eater. He poured himself another fire whiskey and stared into the fire. He swallowed it in one swallow, and poured another one.<br/>When was the last time he had been with a woman who gave herself freely to him? Happily married after all.<br/>He couldn't believe it.<br/>He rested his head and closed his eyes. He was feeling so tired. Tired of this damn war. Tired of living a double life. Tired of lying and hiding. He just wanted this all to be over.<br/>One hour later he had finished the whole bottle of fire whiskey and opened a new one which was half empty now.<br/>Severus stood up. He went to the bathroom and released himself before he washed his hands and splashed cold water into his face. He grimaced at the thought that he still needed to control the floors. Although just a few students chose to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays he still needed to make his rounds.<br/>He cleared his throat and smoothed his robes before he left the dungeons.</p>
<p>*Chapter 6*: The worries of parents<br/>"I do not know what happened. One moment they were still here and the next they were gone," Severus stated as he paced the floor up and down, his hands behind his back and his black robes billowing around him with every turn.<br/>Hermione sat down on a chair in the Headmasters' office, her face full of concern.<br/>"Albus, I demand to know what has happened to my son and Savannah."<br/>Albus shook his head sadly.<br/>"We don't know yet, Hermione."<br/>"I hope that the investigation of the potion will bring us a few answers, love." Severus said as he stepped behind her to gently rub her shoulders. She laid her hand over his and rested her head against him.<br/>"I will help you. The sooner we find something, the sooner I will get my baby back."<br/>"He is hardly a baby anymore, wife!" Severus said, irritated.<br/>She stood up to face him.<br/>"He will still be my baby when he is eighty!" Her voice got higher with every word and Severus felt that she was on the edge of tears. He pulled her into his arms.<br/>"Sshhhh. It will be all right, my love." He rocked her gently in his arms, trying to calm her.<br/>Albus watched the couple with a smile. Who would have thought that they were soul mates so long ago?<br/>---<br/>Payton lay on her bed in the head girl room. She was worried sick about her brother and Savannah. She didn't know what had happened but she was sure that there was dark magic at work. She sat up and changed her robes into tight jeans and a deep brown T-shirt. She put her long black hair into a ponytail and left her room.<br/>She went through the Gryffindor common room and left through the portrait of the fat lady. She was in search of her friend James, whom she thought she might find on the quidditch field.<br/>He was exactly where she'd thought he'd be. After she arrived she decided to wait patiently for him to finish his training. Once he had spotted her, he waved and she waved back. She watched him play with the other team members, deciding that he was a very talented young man.<br/>Once the training was over, and they were dismissed, he landed on his broom in front of her.<br/>"Hi, Payton. Any news, yet?"<br/>She shook her head. "No. That's why I need your help."<br/>He took her hand in his.<br/>"Not here. Let's take a walk so that we can speak in private." She nodded her agreement and they left the quidditch field, heading towards the lake.<br/>"So, what did you want to talk about?" James asked.<br/>She smiled up at him. He was a good head taller than she was. His thick black hair was still damp from his practice. He was muscular and quite good looking.<br/>"Jamie, I'm sure that there is dark magic at work here." Her voice belied the stress and fear she felt.<br/>"I was thinking about the same thing. Have your parents finished the investigation yet?"<br/>"No. I want to do something on my own. I can't just sit here and do nothing. It drives me crazy not to know what happened to them." She felt like crying, especially since the absence of her twin bothered her so much.<br/>They stopped, staring at each other.<br/>James looked down at her. A few strands of her silky hair had escaped of her ponytail and he brushed them behind her ear. His hand lingered awhile on the soft skin of her throat, before he gently squeezed her upper arm.<br/>"I understand this, Payton, but I won't let you do any research on your own. I'm going to help you."<br/>She felt such a wave of relief washing over her body that she followed an impulse and embraced him stormily.<br/>"Thank you so much, Jamie. You don't know how much that means to me," she whispered into his neck.<br/>James felt shivers slide down his spine and he embraced her tighter.<br/>"Don't you know that I would do anything for you?" he asked hoarsely.<br/>Payton pulled back a little, to be able to look into his bright green eyes. Before she could say anything, James had captured her lips in a soft kiss.<br/>She was shocked for a moment, but relaxed very soon and closed her eyes. Her fingers went into his hair and she pressed herself tighter against his hard body.<br/>James felt himself melt into her body as she relaxed against him.<br/>He had wanted to do that for so long. His teeth nibbled lightly at her lips before he gently traced the outlines of her soft mouth with his tongue. Payton moaned and parted her lips. Their tongues met and they both lost themselves in each other. He held her tighter, his tongue thrusting deep, threatening to lose control.<br/>Only the need for breath stopped them. They stood, foreheads against one another, lightly panting.<br/>"I'm sorry." James said.<br/>Payton looked up sharply.<br/>He was sorry that he had kissed her? <br/>He saw her angered gaze and quickly corrected himself.<br/>"No! It's not what you think. I'm not sorry for the kiss. It's the opposite. It was just the wrong time. I shouldn't have approached you in a situation like this. I .."<br/>Payton almost smiled.<br/>He is so cute when he is babbling. <br/>She decided to release him and closed his mouth with a gentle kiss.<br/>"It's okay. I have waited for you to do this for what seems like my whole life."<br/>He looked at her, surprised.<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Really!"<br/>----<br/> Past<br/>Hermione strode through the hallways on her way to the Gryffindor tower. She had just finished the research for her potions' essay in the library. She knew that it was way after curfew but as a Head girl she wasn't bound to this. So she had extended her time in the library until her eyes started to burn from all the reading. She had put her books away and locked the door on her way out.<br/>She rounded the corner and nearly collided with Professor Snape. They stood mere feet away from each other. Hermione was unhappy to see him. She hadn't been able to fully understand yet what had happened between them earlier.<br/>"Lost your watch, Miss Granger?" His silky voice filled the hallway.<br/>"Pardon?"<br/>Severus struggled to follow the need to roll his eyes.<br/>"You are out after curfew, Miss Granger. Surely you are aware of that." He stood gazing down at her and she started to get nervous.<br/>" No, Professor. I am aware of the curfew but I'm also Head girl which means that I am not bound to it."<br/>Severus raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath. This wasn't a good idea. He was far too drunk to think clearly. He should go to his rooms immediately.<br/>Despite his better judgment, he stepped forward until he stood so near that their bodies were touching.<br/>"Indeed, Miss Granger."<br/>She backed away and he followed her until she touched the wall with her back. She swallowed hard as he came nearer and trapped her , placing his arms on either side of her head against the wall.<br/>"Umm, Professor is their anything else I can do for you?" She asked.<br/>He bent his head a little closer and inhaled her scent deeply.<br/>"As a matter of fact, there is, Miss Granger." His head moved even closer until his lips lingered over hers.<br/>"I ... I don't think that this is a wise idea, Sir." She mumbled, her heart racing. She could feel his hard erection against her body and her own body was tingling in anticipation.<br/>Would he dare? Would I dare? <br/>"This is the first time we have the same opinion, Miss Granger," he whispered against her soft lips.<br/>She opened her mouth to respond, but he seized the opportunity to seal her lips with his.<br/>There was no gentleness or kindness in his kiss. All she could feel was passion, burning hot, scorching her.<br/> His lips plundered her mouth and she was totally helpless against it. He didn't hold her; he was keeping her in place just with his kiss.<br/>Hermione didn't know what was happening to her. She felt herself responding to his kiss. Her knees turned into jelly and her hands reached for his shoulders to steady her self. She clung to him as if her life depended on it.<br/>Severus felt her soft touch and deepened the kiss. His tongue was fighting with hers for dominance.<br/> She moaned and pressed her body tighter to his. Severus still didn't touch her. He let her do all the work except for their mouths, which were in a sensual dual.<br/>Hermione moved her hands fiercely over his body. Severus could smell her arousal and wondered what she would do next. He was surprised that she had responded so eagerly to his touch. Hell, he was surprised that she responded at all and had not started screaming for the Headmaster.<br/>He could feel her hands playing with his hair and growled low in his throat.<br/>I have to stop this. This is crazy. Albus is going to kill me if he ever hears anything about it. By Merlin's robes, what was the silly girl doing? <br/>Severus started to pull away but Hermione didn't let him.<br/>"please...."<br/>What exactly am I pleading for? For him to take me? To stop me? <br/>He released her mouth and opened his eyes as he took her arms and removed them from his hot body.<br/>"Miss Granger."<br/>Hermione had her eyes still closed and tried to catch her breath. Severus was still holding her arms.<br/> Through the fog of her desire, she heard him whisper her name.<br/>She opened her eyes and looked at him wonderingly.<br/>"Miss Granger, I do believe I was out of line." He said, almost breathless.<br/>"Professor I...."<br/>He stopped her before she could say anything else.<br/>"You may leave now, Miss Granger, or better yet, you'd best run."<br/>Hermione looked into his eyes and what she saw frightened her. She took a step back and turned around. She didn't run away but she walked rather fast.<br/>Severus observed her leaving and his hands balled into fists as he tried to stop himself from following her.<br/> His body ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to claim her. His Death Eater self was demanding satisfaction. He wanted her under him, wet and ready for him to thrust inside her willing body. He had trouble regaining his control. He forced himself to return to his dungeons and locked himself away, taking a quick cold shower before he slipped under the covers. Images of Hermione Granger were still spinning around in his head. Her eyes closed. Her soft body pressing into his. Her lips swollen and red from his kisses.<br/>Severus felt his body reacting strongly to his thoughts.<br/>His cock lay heavy and throbbing against his belly. He reached down and started stroking his erection firmly. His eyes closed as more images of Hermione floated through his mind. He increased his stroking and felt that his release was near, running his hand over his slick cock, squeezing it tightly and imagining it was her tight tunnel instead. He came with a deep growl and his hot semen ran over his hand, throbbing and pulsing from his yearning cock. It was a long while before he recovered enough from the fantasy to summon a cleaning spell and then fall into a deep sleep.<br/>Despite her own needs, Hermione ran back to Gryffindor Tower. She hurried through the portrait and the common room and didn't stop before she reached her own room. She leaned against the door and tried to collect her thoughts.<br/>What have I done? I snogged in the hallways with my grumpy old potions' master. I offered myself to him like a slut. <br/>She closed her eyes in disbelief and bumped her head against the door. She didn't know what was worse, that she had snogged him in the hall or that she liked it and wished they had continued.<br/>"Definitely the last one," she mumbled to herself.<br/>Blushing at her thoughts, she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. After she had added bubbles she undressed and let herself sink into the hot liquid.<br/>She closed her eyes and tried to relax while images of herself and Snape filled her mind.<br/>He wasn't good looking. But something about him was very attractive. She felt herself drawn to him. In the last few weeks she found herself trembling whenever he was in the same room. She felt nervous whenever he was near and just the sound of his voice made her body tingle with anticipation.<br/>Her fingers traveled to her still swollen lips and she smiled as she remembered their heated kiss.</p>
<p>*Chapter 7*: More developments<br/>The next few days went without any trouble. After Savannah had woken up Arden filled her in on all the details. Madam Pomfrey had released them from the infirmary and they had moved into the rooms assigned to them by Dumbledore. They had both spoken with the Headmaster several times in order to find out what happened, but so far they didn't have a clue.<br/>----- <br/>Hermione tried to avoid Professor Snape as well as she could. Whenever she saw him, she would turn around and head into the opposite direction. She spent her time in the safety of her room studying for her N.E.W.T.S and musing over her newfound reactions and feelings towards her potions' master.<br/>He didn't seem to mind her behavior. Two days after the incident -as she called it- she sat in the library and working on some research when Arden came through the door. She waved at him and he smiled at her before coming over and sitting down.<br/>"I see Madame Pomfrey finally let you out of her grasp," she said.<br/>Arden laughed.<br/>"Indeed she has, and I'm very grateful for that. What are you reading?" he asked, pointing to the book before her.<br/>"Advanced potions. I'm doing some research for the upcoming tests."<br/>"Maybe I can help you. Potions is my favorite subject, and also my best."<br/>Arden hoped that she would accept his offer. He didn't want to sound like a four-year-old, but he missed his Mum. He enjoyed to getting to know her like this. Not like son and mother, but as equals. As friends. <br/>Hermione studied him for a while. She felt that this wasn't the time for questions.<br/>"Sure. I could use some company."<br/>He gave her a relaxed smile and started to work with her.<br/>---- <br/>Professor Snape paced restlessly through Hogwarts' nearly deserted hallways. He hoped the Granger girl wouldn't pass his way. He had to admit that she was doing a good job avoiding him. After their last encounter he wasn't sure what to think of her. She had responded eagerly to his kisses. His drunken mind had been able to register that much.<br/>He went by the library and had nearly passed it when he heard the sound of laughter. Severus stopped and turned around, ready to forbid any more nonsense. He stood in the doorway and was speechless. Hermione Granger and his son were chatting. And if that wasn't enough, they were having fun!<br/>He lingered in the doorway for awhile, unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to interfere and the other didn't want to go near Miss Granger.<br/>He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway. <br/>Severus observed the pair and was torn between being happy for his son for actually having a social life, and hating the fact that he was having fun with Miss Granger. He also seized the opportunity to watch his son.<br/>He is handsome. He seemed to be well raised and educated. I really wonder who his Mother is. What had the boy said? I am happily married? Do I already know this woman? <br/>Severus immediately searched his mind for a fitting woman, but he couldn't find one.<br/>Maybe the dark Lord forced me to marry someone? But Arden said that he was happy. Maybe the boy didn't know that his parents were forced? <br/>He shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. Severus stayed for another minute before leaving. He had to speak with Professor Dumbledore.<br/>Hermione felt a breath of relief as Snape left the room. She had felt his black eyes on her the moment he had appeared.<br/>I wonder what he is up to? <br/>---- <br/>Savannah sat in Professor Dumbledore's office.<br/>"Lemon drop?" He offered her a bowl of sweets.<br/>She smiled kindly at him. "No thank you. I'm not very fond of sweets."<br/>He nodded and sat down behind his desk.<br/>"So Miss Malfoy, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"<br/>"I would say that depends on the questions, headmaster."<br/>Albus laughed. The girl was a Malfoy, indeed.<br/>"Of course. Maybe we should start at the beginning. What do you think happened?"<br/>"Well, Arden and I were attending to our final exam. We have been paired up in potions. Everything went well and then...then I remember waking up here in the infirmary."<br/>"I see. And did Mr. Snape inform you about the rest?"<br/>Savannah nodded.<br/>"Yes. He told me that we have traveled into the past. But I think you already know that, don't you?"<br/>Albus smiled. The girl was clever.<br/>"You are correct, Miss Malfoy. I just wanted to make sure that you are honest with me."<br/>"But what if I knew that this was a test and I was honest just to pass it?"<br/>"That is a very good question."<br/>"Headmaster, what are you going to tell the students when they come back? How are you going to explain all this? What about my parents?" <br/>Interesting. She said parents, not just father. That means that her mother is attending this school as well. <br/>"I haven't decided yet, but one thing is for sure. We can't reveal your true identity. That would cause too much trouble."<br/>"You're right."<br/>Before she could continue they heard a knock on the door.<br/>"Ah. That will be Professor Snape. Come in, Severus."<br/>Severus entered the room and was surprised to see the other visitor from the future. He hadn't spoken to the girl so far.<br/>"Miss Malfoy, I assume that you know Professor Snape."<br/>"Of course I do. He is Arden's father and my potions' Professor. Good evening, Professor."<br/>Severus barely acknowledged her presence.<br/>"Miss Malfoy."<br/>"If you would excuse us, Miss Malfoy, I have business with Professor Snape. If you would, please inform the young Mr. Snape that I would like to see you both tonight after dinner in my room."<br/>Savannah stood up.<br/>"Sure." She nodded and left the room.<br/>Severus waited until Savannah had gone before speaking.<br/>"Did you ask them yet?"<br/>"No, Severus. I will ask tonight. It would be good to know if Voldemort is still active or if the war is over."<br/>Severus looked meaningfully at the Headmaster.<br/>"Indeed it would."<br/>--- <br/>"That was really a lovely evening, Arden." Hermione said. They had just finished studying.<br/>"Yes, it was."<br/>"So, ready to tell me who you are?"<br/>Arden looked taken aback.<br/>"You know who I am."<br/>Hermione smiled at him.<br/>"You are Arden. That's all I know. I don't know your last name or where you come from."<br/>"Maybe you wouldn't believe me."<br/>"Try me." Hermione looked at him expectantly.<br/>Arden didn't know what to do. He would have to speak to the Headmaster before telling her the truth.<br/>"You know what? What if we meet here again tomorrow?"<br/>Hermione sighed. Well, he is definitely not ready yet. <br/>"Of course. But you are not of the hook!"<br/>Suddenly his bright eyes saddened and he looked a little bit lost.<br/>She reached out and touched his hand.<br/>"Is everything all right?"<br/>"Don't worry. It's just you reminded me of someone else with that saying."<br/>"I'm sorry."<br/>"Don't be."<br/>He smiled reassuringly at her before he stood up.<br/>"If you would excuse me? I need to speak to Savannah."<br/>Hermione nodded and smiled.<br/>---- <br/>Savannah waited in her room, pacing the floor up and down.<br/>Where the hell is he? <br/>It felt like she had been waiting for Arden for half the day.<br/>"Savannah. Have you been waiting long?" He asked, as he skipped into the room.<br/>She whirled around.<br/>"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you for an eternity!" She glared at him.<br/>Arden just smirked.<br/>"Relax, Savannah."<br/>"Relax? Relax? Have you lost your mind? We've traveled into the past. 20. DAMNED. YEARS," she yelled at him.<br/>Arden crossed his arms and let her blow off her rage.<br/>"How can you tell me to relax? I saw your father today. Your mother! My parents will be here in a mere two weeks. I can't relax! We don't even know if there is a way back for us. Relax? You must have lost your mind, Arden Snape!"<br/>In the end she nearly screamed. After she had finished, she sat down on the edge of the bed.<br/>"Are you feeling better now?" He gently asked before he went towards her and sat near her.<br/>Bastard. <br/>"No." She smiled, though.<br/>"Good." <br/>Savannah observed him from the corner of her eye. He looked so good. She leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort.<br/>Arden stiffened but held still.<br/>"I'm afraid, Arden. What if we can't get back?" Her voice broke.<br/>He embraced her with one arm to comfort her. Savannah took the invitation and snuggled against him. Arden had trouble to holding his breathing steady.<br/>He looked down at her and at exactly the same moment when she looked up. Their gazes met and they stared hypnotically into each other's eyes.<br/>Savannah felt her breathing quicken and her eyes lowered to his soft lips. She moved closer until their lips were mere millimeters away from each other. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her.<br/>Arden looked into her beautiful face. There was nothing he would have liked more than to capture her soft willing lips with his. But he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her.<br/>He kissed her forehead before he released her.<br/>Arden stood up and walked towards the window. He leaned against the frame and starred out.<br/>As Savannah felt his lips touch her forehead she felt as if he had slapped her.<br/>What the hell is up with him? I really thought that he wanted to kiss me. <br/>She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly, before sighing.<br/>"The Headmaster wants to speak with us after dinner in his office. I expect I'll see you there," she said abruptly, opening the door and walking out, leaving him to question his own actions.<br/>---- <br/>Present <br/>Severus was very tired when he entered his rooms. He went straight into the bathroom and took a quick shower before he dried himself and put on a pair of black silk sleeping trousers. He finished by brushing his teeth and combing his hair before joining Hermione in their bedroom.<br/>His wife was already sleeping. He leaned against a bedpost and studied her for a moment. He could see the trails her tears had left on her cheek.<br/>He went around the bed and lifted the covers before slipping in behind her. She immediately snuggled closer to him. He smiled. After all these years they not only knew each other by heart, their bodies recognized one another also.<br/>His arm went around her waist and he closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent.<br/>"I will bring them back, I promise," he whispered near her ear.<br/>Severus had spent the whole day analyzing the potion Arden and Savannah had been working on. To his aggravation, he hadn't been able to detect anything wrong. The potion had been right. He even had used it on himself and nothing happened besides the desired effect, which he had gotten rid of by using a counter potion.<br/>He didn't know how long he lay there thinking, before she stirred and opened her eyes. She could feel his body spooned against hers.<br/>Instinctively, she knew that he was awake.<br/>"Severus?" Her sleepy voice whispered.<br/>"Hhmm?"<br/>"Have you found out anything?" She was almost afraid to ask.<br/>He held her a little tighter before he answered.<br/>"No," he sighed in frustration. "The potion was all right. I tested it."<br/>"What now?"<br/>"Now we will concentrate on other possibilities."<br/>She turned in his arms until she was facing him.<br/>"What if... I mean what if we ...," She couldn't speak the words.<br/>"Don't. Have I ever failed you, my love?"<br/>She shook her head.<br/>"Then trust me. I won't start now." He gave her a quick kiss and stroked her back.<br/>Hermione nodded and moved closer to him.<br/>He tensed as he felt her small hands stroking over his body.<br/>"I need you, Severus." He didn't need more encouragement.<br/>He swiftly captured her lips in a soft kiss. Her mouth opened and their tongues met in a passionate duel. He rolled them over until he was lying atop of her. His hands were buried in her lovely hair and his lips were ravishing hers.<br/>She moaned under him and her hands ran over his scarred back until she reached his buttocks. She squeezed them and was rewarded with a deep growl.<br/>His mouth was leaving hers, trailing a wet path down her jaw and neck. He nuzzled her shoulders before he bit her lightly. She arched herself against him. She needed more.<br/>"I don't want you to be gentle tonight, Severus."<br/>"Are you sure?" He looked her deep into the eyes.<br/>"Yes."<br/>He nodded and continued his way down to her breast. His tongue swirled over her already stiff nipple. Severus couldn't resist sucking it into his hot mouth.<br/>"Oh God," she pressed his head tighter against her breast.<br/>He continued suckling and biting her nipple while his hand pinched and pressed the other one.<br/>His body moved against hers making her groan with pleasure. The passion he'd aroused in them both was escalating quickly. He freed himself from his pajama pants and spread her thighs, insinuating himself between her smooth legs.<br/>Severus licked his way back to her full, swollen lips.<br/>His throbbing cock lay against her wet folds. He could feel she was more than ready for him.<br/>She reached down to guide him into her, but before she reached his hot flesh he stopped her and pulled both of her hands over her head, pinning her to the bed.<br/>She opened her eyes and looked right into the black depths of his, which glittered. What she saw made her tremble. His eyes were full of passion and raw lust.<br/>"Please..." she moaned helplessly on the edge of her orgasm.<br/>He bit her earlobe, and ground his hips against hers.<br/>"Please, what?" He growled into her ear.<br/>"Please, Severus, fuck me. Please..." She was near tears now. He was driving her crazy with his constant rotating against her willing flesh and his steady licking and biting.<br/>"Do you know how hot you are? The mere thought of you makes my hunger rise. The smell of you arousal is driving me crazy. The taste of your cum is intoxicating. And every time I see you I have to struggle the urge to ravish you. No other woman can make me feel this way," he growled before entering her with a strong thrust.<br/>Hermione came on the spot as she felt his hot member entering her slick folds. She screamed his name and her fingers were adding a few more scars on his back as she dug her nails into the smooth flesh.<br/>He started thrusting into her hot core as he continued to whisper in her ear.<br/>She barely had time to think before she felt her need rise again and pressed herself even tighter against him.<br/>"I love you, Severus. I love you." She repeated it over and over like a mantra.<br/>He reached down and rubbed her nub between his thumb and forefinger bringing her into heaven once more before he allowed himself his own release.<br/>"Severus........." Her final scream echoed from the stone walls as he felt his hot semen flooding her. "I love you."<br/>"Yes. Love me. Please love me, Hermione!" His voice almost sounded desperate.<br/>She held him tighter and kissed his shoulder as he laid his head on her soft breasts. She could feel his racing heartbeat against hers and smiled. How much she loved this man!<br/>He kissed her lips and their sweaty bodies stayed joined as they slipped off to sleep.<br/>---- <br/>Savannah strolled around the lake. She was very confused at the oment. She had felt that there was something between Arden and her. He had wanted to kiss her. She knew it.<br/>Why didn't he? Why did he reject me? <br/>She walked towards a small bench and sat down. She didn't know how long she had sat there but suddenly, she felt a shadow standing over her. She looked up and saw Severus Snape standing there.<br/>"Miss Malfoy, why are you sitting here in the cold?" he asked.<br/>"Thinking." She avoided his gaze.<br/>Severus frowned. He wasn't in the mood to listen to some female's problems. He sighed. He was the head of Slytherin, after all and she belonged to his house.<br/>He took the seat next to her and waited for her to begin.<br/>After a couple of minutes he found that she wasn't going to start.<br/>"Do you need help, Miss Malfoy?" he asked quietly.<br/>Savannah looked up for a short moment. He wanted to help her?<br/>"You don't need to bother, Professor. You aren't a counselor in my time either."<br/>"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Malfoy."<br/>They shared a small smile before she looked again at the lake.<br/>"But nonetheless can you speak to your Head of house?"<br/>Suddenly she burst into tears. Severus looked rather uncomfortable. He wasn't prepared to deal with a crying woman.<br/>He pulled a handkerchief out of his robes and gave it to her.<br/>Savannah had to laugh through her tears. Black. The handkerchief was black.<br/>"Thank you." Before he could react, she had thrown herself into his arms.<br/>To say that Severus was surprised would be an understatement. His hands still lay limply by his sides. It took a few moments until he raised an arm and put it awkwardly around her shoulder.<br/>She sobbed on his shoulder.<br/>Severus made a face as he felt that his robes were getting soaked through.<br/>"Well, well, Miss Malfoy. What ever it is, I'm sure it's not worth this amount of tears." He patted her back awkwardly until her sobs changed into silent hiccups.<br/>"Better now?"<br/>"Yes. Thanks." He released her and she finally let go of him, much to his relief.<br/>She dried her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts.<br/>"Are you now ready to tell me what is going on?" He asked gently.<br/>"What's up? I'm not even born. My parent's aren't even together at this time. You're not married to He... I mean you are not married yet. And nobody knows how or when we are going back to our own time."<br/>He watched her carefully.<br/>"Somehow I don't think that this is all, Miss Malfoy."<br/>She shot him an angry gaze.<br/>"Not that those aren't good reasons. But I think there I something else bothering you," he continued.<br/>"It's Arden. Something is up with him. I can feel it," she finally admitted.<br/>That's interesting. I wonder what kind of relationship my son has with Miss Malfoy. <br/>"Can you tell me what you are worried about?"<br/>Savannah shook her head. "No, he won't talk about it. But he has been acting strangely for a few months now."<br/>"Strange? In what way?"<br/>Savannah opened her mouth but suddenly she remembered to whom she was speaking.<br/>This is so wrong. Arden is going to kill me if he ever hears of this. <br/>Before he could react, she stood up and excused herself.<br/>"I'm sorry Professor. I overstepped my boundaries. Just forget this conversation, please." She turned around and hurried towards the castle, leaving him to stare after her, concerning and wondering just whom he had married in the future.</p>
<p>*Chapter 8*: Secrets revealed<br/>"You stepped on my foot!" Payton hissed to James.<br/>"Sorry." <br/>They were walking along the corridors at Hogwarts.<br/>"What does the map say?"<br/>"All clear. Lets go."<br/>James swallowed. Paytons' body was far too close. They were both under the invisibility cloak on their way to the restricted section of the library.<br/>"Tell me again what we are looking for," James said as they arrived at the books they were looking for. The two boys shrugged the cloak off and James put it on a table and placed the lamp beside it.<br/>Payton immediately started searching.<br/>"I don't know, Jamie. Books about apparating, vanquishing, or even time travel," She enumerated.<br/>"Time travel?"<br/>"Yes, Jamie. Time travel. That is when a person leaves her own time to travel to another." She smiled back to him.<br/>"Smartass. What I meant, Miss Snape, was why do you think it could be time travel?" He had moved closer and whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.<br/>She had to clear her throat before she was able to answer.<br/>"I don't know. It was just a feeling. Don't you think its possible?" She looked over her shoulder and he quickly kissed her nose. <br/>"Maybe. Come on, let's search."<br/>The next thirty minutes were spent selecting several volumes. Since Filch and Mrs. Norris (the seventh one) had retired, they didn't have to fear being caught. Not too much, anyway. Peeves was the only real threat and having been thoroughly threatened by Severus more than once, he tended to stay away from any of the Snape offspring. And the current caretaker, strangely enough, wasn't around.<br/>They positioned the books on the table and sat down.<br/>"It's a blessing that the caretaker is ill," James said, grinning.<br/>"Do you have anything to do with it?" She looked at him skeptically.<br/>"You wanted to go to the library, didn't you?" He asked almost innocently.<br/>She shook her head and continued to read the books.<br/>Both were lost in their own thoughts and tried to find some matching points of what had happened in the books.<br/>--- <br/>Hermione woke up to the sound of a steady heart beating in a strong velvety chest. She smiled and snuggled closer into her husband's warmth. Her hands smoothed over his skin and she looked into his face to check if he was still sleeping. He was.<br/>Hermione softly untangled herself from him and slowly pulled their blanket down. She sat up and observed his sleeping form.<br/>He still looks wonderful. I love his strong sensual body. <br/>She bent down to lick over his dark nipples and let her hands travel over his chest. She nuzzled her way down to his torso. His member started reacting to her caresses and she gently stroked his balls.<br/>Severus moaned deep in his sleep. His hips rocked gently towards her and she licked her lips in anticipation.<br/>Hermione looked up and observed his face. He seemed so much younger in his sleep and at ease with himself. She moved between his legs and placed her soft hand around his now fully erect cock. She licked her lips before she went down to encircle the head with her hot tongue. She let it swirl around and gently ribbed her teeth over his sensitive part while her hand continued to caress his balls. She loved his smell and his taste.<br/>Moaning, she took him deeper into her mouth.<br/>Severus had the most erotic dream. Hermione and he had been lying on a beach, naked. The cold water was playing around their feet. Suddenly he opened his eyes and had to grin because of the view. His wonderful wife was sucking his cock.<br/>He reached down and buried his hands into the silkiness of her unruly curls. She moaned again as she felt his hands and increased her caresses.<br/>"Oh don´t stop.." he hissed trough his teeth.<br/>He loved the feel of her soft skin against him, her smell, and the mingled scent of their mutual arousal. His desire grew and he felt that his climax was near. Seconds later he spilled his seed into her waiting mouth, crying out her name.<br/>Hermione swallowed his semen and gently licked his member clean before she moved up and cuddled against him.<br/>"Morning," he mumbled before he captured her soft lips in a sweet kiss, tasting himself and reveling in the intimacy of it.<br/>She responded and gently played with his lips.<br/>"What time is it?" His voice was barely a whisper.<br/>"Too early to get up, love. Go back to sleep!"<br/>He opened his eyes again.<br/>"After all that, you want me to go back to sleep?" He asked mockingly.<br/>She smiled against his neck.<br/>"Yes, my love. You can return the favor in the morning."<br/>He chuckled and drew her closer into his arms. Just moments later sleep overwhelmed them both.<br/>-------<br/>Hermione and Severus were woken up abruptly by two people bursting into their bedroom.<br/>Severus immediately drew his wand and pointed it at the intruders.<br/>"Dad! It's me!" Payton stopped him from using his wand.<br/>"Payton? What are you doing here at this time? And why, if I may ask, is Mr. Potter accompanying you?"<br/>Hermione had woken up and pulled the bedsheets around her naked body tightly.<br/>"Payton, James?" She asked confused.<br/>"Mom. I think we know what happened to Arden and Savannah."<br/>That got their attention immediately.<br/>"What? How?" Was all Severus managed to say before he jumped out of the bed. He groped for his robes and put them on. Hermione wanted to do the same, but remembered soon enough that James was still in the room.<br/>"Mr. Potter! When you are finished staring at my wife, I think you should wait outside," Severus snarled.<br/>James eyes, which had been glued to Hermione, closed immediately and he turned around. His cheeks went red with embarrassment.<br/>"Of course, Sir." he mumbled before he left the room.<br/>Payton watched him, open mouthed and followed him.<br/>"The boy is truly unbearable," Hermione said before she stood up, putting her nightgown on.<br/>Severus had to smile. It was no secret - at least not to him- that several older students had a crush on his beautiful wife.<br/>After she had dressed she noticed that her husband was watching her.<br/>"What?" <br/>"Nothing. Have I told you that I love you today?"<br/>She smiled and walked towards the door, pausing before she went through it and twinkled at him.<br/>"No, you haven't but I know it."<br/>He followed her out of the room.<br/>Payton and James were already waiting for them in the living room. James sat on the couch while Payton was pacing the floor. Hermione entered the room directly behind her husband. She sat down on the couch while Severus leaned against the cool dungeon walls.<br/>"So what is it you found out?" He asked quietly. He wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up. What if the children were wrong in their suspicions?<br/>"Well, Jamie and I have done some research of our own," she started.<br/>"We tried to find the same circumstances of what had happened in different books."<br/>Severus nodded. That would have been his first task in the morning.<br/>James held a book up and gave it to Payton. She smiled briefly at him before she continued.<br/>"At first we didn't find a thing. We looked in books about apparating, vanquishing and even in Major faults During Potions Making , " she enumerated, ignoring the looks of her parents which told her that they would deal with her later for going into the restricted section without the required permissions.<br/>"But we came up with nothing. Then we searched in the time travel section, and there it was. In Time Travel and Its Dark Misuse from Nubeus Gradlon. All the symptoms were there, Dad! You said there was black dust surrounding them while they disappeared, right?" <br/>Severus nodded.<br/>"The book said that this is a typical sign for time travel while working on a potion."<br/>Hermione had grabbed the book and started reading feverishly.<br/>"But Payton, it says also that someone has to initiate this. It must be a very strong dark magic."<br/>Severus pushed himself from the wall and walked over to his wife. He sat down on the arm of the couch and looked into the book, too.<br/>"There was nobody except the normal students," he whispered more to himself than to her.<br/>"And what dark magic? We got rid of Voldemort over a decade ago."<br/>"Maybe I can help you with that." A voice from the doorway said.<br/>--- <br/>Past <br/>Savannah waited for Arden in front of Dumbledore's passageway.<br/>She nodded as she saw him and said the password.<br/>"Chocolate mouse!" The Eagle began turning until it revealed a staircase. <br/>"Savannah I .." He paused, not knowing what he really wanted to say.<br/>She glared at him.<br/>"Save it, Arden." She climbed the steps as Arden followed her quietly.<br/>Dumledore already awaited them in his office. The moment Savannah and Arden entered, he smiled at them offering tea and cookies.<br/>"Yes, thank you. With milk and sugar, please." Savannah said.<br/>And rum. Lots and lots of rum!!<br/>Albus handed her the tea.<br/>"Mr. Snape?"<br/>Arden shook his head.<br/>"Very well. I'm sure Professor Snape will be here any minute and then we may begin."<br/>He had just finished his sentence when Severus came in.<br/>"Ah, Severus. Would you like a cup of tea?" Albus asked.<br/>"No, Headmaster. Thank you. I suppose we should start this now."<br/>"Of course, of course, sit down, please."<br/>Severus sat down near the fire and Arden and Savannah sat down on the couch. Albus sat down in his favorite armchair.<br/>"Mr. Snape, Miss Malfoy. We wanted to talk to you about your future. As you know, we were highly surprised that you are the children of a student and Professor nonetheless."<br/>"Excuse me Headmaster, but wouldn't it be dangerous if you know too much about the future?" Savannah asked.<br/>Albus nodded.<br/>"We discussed this, Miss Malfoy. And we are not going to ask you too much, no more than we need to know to resolve this situation if we can."<br/>She nodded.<br/>He must know it already. He is the Headmaster and a powerful wizard. <br/>"Surely you have noticed, that we need to know some facts in order to be able to return you back home," Snape added.<br/>"What would you like to know?" Arden asked carefully.<br/>"More than everything we want to know, is if the war is over in your time, Mr. Snape," Albus said.<br/>There was a short intake of breath by both students.<br/>"Of course. The war has been over for almost 15 years now."<br/>Severus and Albus shared a surprised gaze.<br/>"Well, may I assume that we won?" Severus asked.<br/>"Yes, Professor. You have in fact, been very helpful in this. Without you, the war wouldn't have been won." Savannah said.<br/>Severus straightened in his seat, feeling smug.<br/>I knew it. These dunderheads couldn't have won without me! <br/>"That's a reassuring thing to know, Miss Malfoy."<br/>"That is really great news," Albus added.<br/>After his inner congratulations, Severus concentrated on the conversation again.<br/>He looked closer at his future son.<br/>The boy is hiding something. I can feel it. <br/>"Have you something to add to this subject, Mr. Snape?" he asked.<br/>Arden looked at his Father and just shook his head.<br/>Severus voice got quieter and his eyes narrowed.<br/>"I do believe that you are lying."<br/>"Well, Professor what do you expect me to say then?"<br/>Savannah was just staring at Arden.<br/>"Is he right?" she asked.<br/>He didn't look at her.<br/>"Arden!" She stood up before him.<br/>"Tell me. What is it you are hiding?" She demanded to know.<br/>"Nothing of importance to you," he smirked.<br/>"Mr. Snape, I believe that..." Severus couldn't finish his sentence. <br/>"Tell me!" Savannah's eyes flashed fire.<br/>Arden stood up and walked away from the fire. He was now standing by the window, his arms crossed, an almost perfect replica of his Father when he was being stubborn.<br/>Severus wanted to start again, but Albus stopped him with a movement of his hand.<br/>"Tell me!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around.<br/>She was afraid as she saw the danger in his eyes.<br/>Savannah stepped back.<br/>"What do you want to hear, Savannah?" He moved closer until he stood before her.<br/>"The truth."<br/>"And what makes you think that you can handle the truth?" He sneered.<br/>"Try me," She challenged.<br/>Arden laughed, but it was a hard laugh. One she had never heard before.<br/>His eyes were bare of all emotions and he was looking right into hers.<br/>His gaze sent shivers down her spine.<br/>That´s it. Now it will be over. She will hate me! <br/>"Morituri te salutant!" (The Todgeweihten salutes you!)<br/>With that he raised his left arm and slipped his sleeves up. His hand turned into a fist as he showed her his secret.<br/>Savannah´s eyes widened in horror as she recognized the sign on his forearm. <br/>The dark mark.<br/>She looked unbelievingly up.<br/>Before he knew what was happening she had slapped him, hard.<br/>His head moved around. He did nothing to protect himself.<br/>"How could you?" She whispered.<br/>Albus and Severus stood up and walked towards the pair.<br/>Severus grasped Arden´s arm and looked closer at the mark before he looked into his son's eyes again. Deep brown eyes. Full of pain and anger. But Severus also discovered something else in them.<br/>Relief.<br/>He is glad that he doesn't have to hide any longer! Like father like son. By Merlin's Robes. What has him driven to do something like this? <br/>"Why are you carrying the dark mark? The sign of Voldemort's followers?" He asked in a deadly voice.<br/>Arden pulled his arm away and stepped back.<br/>"The war isn't over," he spat. "It never was. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were hiding all those years, regaining their strength."<br/>Albus eyed him carefully.<br/>Is the boy friend or foe? <br/>"Who are you? You aren't the Arden I know," Savannah asked, bewildered.<br/>"You know perfectly well, who I am. I am Arden Snape. Nothing has changed that. I am the child of a Death Eater. Exactly like you are."<br/>"What are you talking about? My Father is no Death Eater," she stated. She was still retreating from him, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manner.<br/>"Are you sure? Just because you don't know it, doesn't mean that it isn't true."<br/>Albus interrupted the exchange, the twinkle from his eyes gone and replaced by a somber look.<br/>"Maybe we should all sit down and you explain to us what is going on."<br/>Arden nodded and sat down. The others followed.<br/>"My father has been a spy his whole life. Always putting his life in danger to protect the wizarding world, to protect the ones he cares about," he began. "15 years ago the war ended. Nobody expected ever to hear from Voldemort again. How wrong they were. He wasn't dead. He was weak, but not dead. Somehow he had managed to flee. He had used the polyjuice potion to fool the order. He even let his Death Eaters go, making their marks vanish as if he were really dead. Everyone thought that the good side had won."<br/>He took a deep breath.<br/>"One year ago, the Death Eaters started acting again. Voldemort had recovered. He was searching for new followers. A few months later, Draco Malfoy came to me with a request. Voldemort had made a point to locate and inquire about those remaining among his former Death Eaters. He not only discovered that my Father had been a spy, he also found out that he had married a muggle."<br/>Now it was Severus' turn to inhale.<br/>A muggle? I am married to a muggle? <br/>"Voldemort thought that it would be the right punishment for Severus Snape when he would discover that his only son and heir was a Death Eater, just as he had been."<br/>"So, Draco Malfoy is a death eater?" Albus asked.<br/>Arden nodded. "Yes. But he is also a spy for the Order. You see the Order was never closed. A small group remained active. Draco came to me and told me of what had happened. He also told me that Voldemort wanted proof of his loyalty."<br/>Arden stood up again.<br/>"The plan was simple. Voldemort wanted Savannah to join his Death Eaters. Draco refused. He found an excuse for her. To satisfy Voldemort, though, he presented him the heir of the traitor." He looked meaningfully into their group.<br/>"It was me he presented to the Dark Lord." Arden closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering.<br/>"Voldemort gave me two choices. Death or Morsmordre. Everything was well planned. My sacrifice would secure that Draco had an ally inside the ranks of Voldemort and ..." he stopped.<br/>"And what, Mr Snape?" Albus asked.<br/>Arden shook his head.<br/>And Savannah and Payton were safe. <br/>"Nothing."<br/>He rubbed his face with his hands, feeling deadly tired.<br/>"So you are also a spy for the Order," Snape said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Do your parents know this?" Savannah asked.<br/>"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.<br/>"I think your father would kill you! And your mother! What do you think she is going to do? You know damn well what it had meant for them that your father got rid of that damn mark and you go and volunteer yourself. How could you do that?"<br/>Savannah was pacing nervously now. She always did that when she was angry.<br/>At least she is angry now. He thought sadly.<br/>To see the pain of betrayal in her eyes was almost too much for him.<br/>How could he? Arden, you are such an idiot! I can't bind myself to a Death Eater. I can't. <br/>She stopped dead in her tracks as she discovered that this was the reason why he had been pushing her away.<br/>She turned around to face him.<br/>"This is the reason, isn't it?" she asked, breathless.<br/>He avoided her gaze and stared at a point behind her.<br/>"You know perfectly what I mean."<br/>"You shouldn't flatter yourself, Savannah."<br/>Arden knew that he had to hurt her. He couldn't put her in danger.<br/>"You are not irresistible. Just because you have so many admirers doesn't mean that I belong to them. You should thank me. I kept you from cheating. After all, I'm not the one with the boyfriend."<br/>How dare he!!! <br/>"At least I have a boyfriend."<br/>"That you have, Savannah. A dunderhead none the less," he hissed back.<br/>"He is not. He is a kind, handsome gentleman. At least he respects me!"<br/>He took a step towards her.<br/>"That's right, he respects you so much that he snogged you in the hallways last week. What would be less respectable for you? Snogging in the great hall?"<br/>Before she knew what she had done she had slapped him so hard that the sound echoed trough the room.<br/>Severus and Albus both looked dumbstruck at the pair in front of them. <br/>Savannah had tears in he eyes but her voice was clear and strong.<br/>"Listen to me and listen good, Arden Snape. You have absolutely no right to speak to me like this. You are not a relative of mine, nor are you my boyfriend. And moreover I'm not even sure you are my friend at all!"<br/>She turned around.<br/>"Headmaster, Professor, if you would excuse me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.<br/>Before the men could nod or say something she had already left the room.<br/>Arden watched her leave.<br/>It is better like this. Her hatred isn't as dangerous as her affection. <br/>"I do believe that you are happy now, Mr. Snape." Severus stated.<br/>"I don't know what you mean, Professor." He answered coldly.<br/>Snape just smirked.<br/>He hurt her intentionally. He doesn't want to see her in danger. <br/>Severus sighed internally. The lost look in Arden´s eyes' didn't get by unnoticed for him.<br/>He took it to his credit that his son was sacrificing his own happiness for the ones he cared about. There was more of himself in the boy than he cared to admit to, and it scared him.<br/>Albus' face was sad. It seemed that not just his Snape had trouble finding a satisfying relationship, although the future gave him hope for them both.<br/>"Mr. Snape, maybe we should continue this another time. Go and rest. I have the feeling that you will need it."<br/>Arden nodded and left the room.<br/>"Well Severus, your son comes after you."<br/>"And you consider this a good thing?" Snape asked, irritated</p>
<p>*Chapter 9*: Into the darkness<br/>Hermione closed her eyes. She had been studying the whole day.<br/>I miss Ron and Harry. If they were here they would tell me to stop learning and to have some fun. <br/>Maybe all I need is a little training. <br/>She stood up and packed her books away. Since she was head girl she had unlimited access to the pool.<br/>The pool had been a surprise for her. Who would have thought that Hogwarts had a 50x20-meter pool?<br/>She went into her room and changed into a plain black bathing suit, combing her hair into a ponytail. She packed a thick black towel and her swimming goggles into her bag, then put her flip-flops on before putting her robes on over her bathing suit. She then stepped into her fireplace and flooed herself to the swimming hall.<br/>Just a second later she appeared in the hall. She put her things on a nearby bench and slipped her robes off. She put the small goggles on and jumped into the cool water. She swam up and down until she was completely out of breath.<br/>She stopped and leaned her head against the cool tiles. After a moment, she removed her goggles and tossed them to the side of the pool. She closed her eyes and let her body float on the water, relaxing completely as she drifted on the cool liquid.<br/>I don't know what is up with me. He is my Professor and moreover, I don't even like him. It's just that every time he is near me I want to ravish him. That can't be healthy. <br/>Ron would kill me. Harry would kill me. Ginny would kill me. I could write a book just with the names of people who would kill me if they ever knew that Severus Snape totally sexually arouses me. Why him of all people? Why couldn't it have been Ron, Harry or even Seamus? Why does it have to be Snape my body wants?<br/>And what am I going to do about it? <br/>Should I ignore it? Or should I act? <br/>She suddenly moaned as the image of Severus Snape hovering over her and the thought of his dark eyes full of passion for her entered her mind. His body hot and sweating against hers.<br/>Hermione felt the now familiar arousal begin to rise.<br/>Suddenly she was overwhelmed by the need to feel the calming liquid against her whole body. She took a quick look around the hall.<br/>"Accio, wand!"<br/>Her wand flew into her hands and she muttered a guarding spell to protect her from unwanted guests. She also dimmed the lights so that only a few candles sent their gleaming light into the hall.<br/>She swam towards the pool edge and rolled her wand away before she slipped out of her bathing suit.<br/>"Ahhhhh...." She gasped at the sensation that was flooding her senses.<br/>Again she let her body float over the water. She felt the cool liquid whirling around her body and sighed in pure bliss.<br/>Severus paced the floor of his chambers. The news the boy had told them had been disturbing.<br/>The war isn't over and my son is a Death Eater. And moreover, I have a daughter as well. Am I trying to catch up with the Weasleys in the future? <br/>He rubbed his hands over his face. Severus decided that he needed something to do. He needed to get the tension out of his system. For a second he regretted that Voldemort hadn't called him lately. A Death Eater gathering would surely release some of his tension.<br/>Half an hour later he had finished another half bottle of fire whiskey. He discovered that the tension was still there.<br/>"A little exercise won't hurt." He mumbled to himself. He stood up and undressed before he put his bathing trousers on.<br/>He then flooed himself to the swimming hall. The hall had two floo connections, one for the students and one for the teachers.<br/>Without thinking, he went straight to the pool and jumped in, making strong ripples of water.<br/>His jump had caused some waves, which submerged Hermione. She pushed herself to the surface and screamed.<br/>Severus heard the scream of a woman. He immediately turned towards the direction of the noise. To say that he was surprised to see a naked Hermione Granger would be an understatement.<br/>"Miss Granger, I demand to know why you are here at this time alone, but more over, completely naked!"<br/>His voice was so low that she barely heard him at all.<br/>What was he doing here? <br/>Hermione crossed her arms over her breasts. She was now cornered in the deck of the pool with the candles shadowing her full figure.<br/>"Professor, I ... I ..." She didn't know what to say.<br/>Oh my god! He is remarkable. <br/>His wet hair hung into his face, water drops glistening on his bare chest.<br/>Hermione´s mouth went dry as she watched a drop rolling from his pale jaw over his slender throat, down his broad shoulder where it joined another drop. Her eyes followed the drop as it rolled over his pale muscular chest. She noticed that his chest was hairless.<br/>Her fingers longed to reach out to follow the path of the drops.<br/>Get. A. Grip!!!! <br/>"Lost your tongue this time, Miss Granger?" He snarled.<br/>Why was the silly girl here? Naked? <br/>In that moment she made a decision which would alter her whole life. She uncrossed her arms and closed the few meters between them. Hermione could see that his body tensed the nearer she got.<br/>Her hands reached out to rest on his shoulders.<br/>As he tried to step back she grasped him tighter.<br/>"You don't know what you are doing, silly girl!" He growled.<br/>"Maybe not, but I am willing to find out."<br/>"I am your Professor. I am a Death Eater. I am twenty years your senior. Aren't you aware of this, Miss Granger?" He whispered.<br/>"That doesn't matter, Professor. I don't want a commitment from you. I'm not even sure if I like you. I don't know what will come out of this. I'm not sure what I feel or what makes me do this. What makes me behave in such a manner?"<br/>She moved closer until she was near enough to whisper in his ear.<br/>"But there is one thing I am very sure of. I want you. I know that it's crazy. I know perfectly well who and what you are. But the truth is I don't care! All I want is ..."<br/>Before she could finish, he took her by her arms and pushed her back into the corner. His body was pressed against her. She closed her eyes at the sensation of his hard body pressed against her soft one.<br/>Oh my god! He feels so good. <br/>"You don't know what you are getting into, you foolish child." He snarled.<br/>By Merlin's robe. She feels so soft. <br/>His grip tightened and she felt a rush of pain in her arms<br/>His eyes narrowed and he looked down. He could see her slender body through the water. Her light brown skin, her rosy nipples, and her long hair moving behind her in the clear water.<br/>She wants it. She seems to seek the danger. If it's danger that she wants than she will get it. Maybe that will cure us both. <br/>He muttered a quick spell and Hermione felt that she couldn't move her hands. Although she couldn't see or feel any ropes on her it felt like she was tied up.<br/>He let his strong hands travel down her sides. Hermione moaned. The water just went to her waist and he bent down to suck on her already erected nipple. She threw her head back and a passionate sound escaped her parted lips.<br/>While Severus suckled and lightly bit her nipples, his hands parted her thighs.<br/>Her eyes opened wide as she felt him parting her outer lips with his fingers.<br/>"Do you want this, Miss Granger? I can feel that you like it. You are hot and wet just for me. Shall I make you scream? Shall I make you cum?" Without warning, he slipped two fingers into her hot body.<br/>"Oh God," she hissed.<br/>His mouth was now suckling her shoulder. Suddenly, he bit into the sweet flesh. Her skin cut open under the pressure of his teeth and she screamed in pain.<br/>What is he doing? <br/>"Stop, please stop!"<br/>He licked the blood away and growled.<br/>"For once in your life, try hold your tongue, Miss Granger. Or I will find a way to shut you up."<br/>He continued to move his fingers in and out of her. That together with the water whirling around them increased her arousal. She screamed again, this time against her will, in pure ecstasy.<br/>"I shall make sure that you get what you deserve, Miss Granger."<br/>Hermione struggled and tried to free herself of him.<br/>"Let go of me!"<br/>Severus brought his lips near her ear.<br/>"You wanted the danger, the Death Eater, Miss Granger. Now you have him."<br/>His head moved back down towards her breast and he again bit her nipples while his fingers continued to fuck her.<br/>"Please, please... " Hermione nearly sobbed now, half in fear and half in extreme arousal that frightened her.<br/>My god! He is going to rape me! Please, please Professor, don´t. <br/>Her head fell back and her body suddenly went numb. Giving up her attempts to struggle, she just let him continue. She didn't know what she hated more, the fact that he was doing this to her or the fact that her body seemed to like it.<br/>Her body seemed to like the pain and the helplessness. She couldn't believe it.<br/>Severus smiled against her bare flesh.<br/>That will teach her not to mess with things that are too much for her to handle. <br/>He increased the speed of his fingers and smirked as he felt her hot silky walls tightening around him as her orgasm started.<br/>"Ahhhh..." her scream echoed through the hall.<br/>By Merlins robe! She is beautiful when she comes. <br/>His gaze traveled over her small frame and her beauty took his breath away.<br/>Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed. Her swollen lips were parted and moans still escaped them.<br/>He wanted nothing more then than to bury himself deep inside of her.<br/>Severus could nearly feel her hot walls tightening around him, bringing him his release. Closing his eyes, he tried to collect his thoughts.<br/>After a few seconds he had gained enough of his self-control back to speak. <br/>He released the spell which held her in place. Her arms fell down and she just stared at him.<br/>Her eyes contained still passion but also fear. A great deal of fear.<br/>Good! She fears me. She fears what I could do to her. <br/>"Maybe you will listen to me now, Miss Granger. I will only warn you now. Run. Run from me and try to forget this foolish thing, whatever it is. Do you understand me?" He snarled.<br/>She barely managed to nod before she gathered enough strength to leave the water. Hermione hurried to her clothes and immediately flooed back to her dorm. Once she arrived she crawled under her bed sheets and cried herself to sleep.<br/>---- <br/>The next two days were very awkward. Savannah didn't speak to Arden and Hermione was avoiding Snape at all costs while he was mainly hiding in his dungeons.<br/>He couldn't believe what he had done.<br/>He threatened and sexually harassed a student. The headmaster would kill him without thinking if he ever heard of it.<br/>And he would be right. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, at least not with my head, that's for sure. <br/>Severus heard a knock on the door and went over to open it.<br/>"Mr. Snape. What a surprise." He still couldn't address him as Arden. <br/>When I use his given name, it will be like a confession. <br/>"Professor, I have a strange feeling," Arden said without preamble.<br/>Severus raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.<br/>"A feeling? I didn't know that you are into divination, Mr. Snape."<br/>Arden looked puzzled.<br/>"What? No. I mean my mark is hurting."<br/>That got Snapes' attention very fast.<br/>"Come in."<br/>He let Arden into the room and closed the door behind him. He had felt it, too.<br/>It wouldn't take long until the urge would overtake him, despite his attempts to ignore it.<br/>"I feel it also."<br/>"So I'm right. Voldemort will be calling soon."<br/>"Yes."<br/>The following silence was awkward for both of them.<br/>"Well, what are you doing?" Arden asked.<br/>Snape looked at him as if he had two heads.<br/>"I´m sitting here, Mr. Snape. What does it look like?" He answered, irritated.<br/>"No, I mean in general, not right now." Arden added.<br/>Snape still just looked at him.<br/>"Look, I´m trying to have a little small talk here."<br/>Is he nervous? <br/>"I was getting myself drunk, Mr. Snape, if you must know."<br/>The look on Ardens' face was priceless.<br/>"Oh."<br/>Severus sighed.<br/>"Is there a reason for your talk activity?"<br/>"Is there one why you aren't?" Arden countered.<br/>Snape almost laughed.<br/>He was starting to like the boy.<br/>"You and Miss Malfoy." Severus paused, not sure how to continue. "Do you love her?" Well I hadn't planned to ask this. <br/>"I´m not sure," Arden answered.<br/>"I like her very much. She used to be like a sister to me, but nowadays I feel that there is something more."<br/>"Is it just sexual?" Snape asked, curious.<br/>"Ahh. I don't think so."<br/>Snape snorted.<br/>"I haven't thought of you as foolish, Mr. Snape. Either you love that girl or you just want to fuck her. There is nothing in between."<br/>Arden looked almost embarrassed at his father. Not that it was new for him to talk with his father about sex, but talking about having sex was totally different.<br/>Before he could answer, the pain in his arm suddenly increased.<br/>Severus felt it too. He stood up and flooed a parchment through the chimney. <br/>"I'm sorry that you are still here while Voldemort is calling. I had hoped that you would be gone before. But you are a Death Eater and his call can't differentiate between past and present. You are in my time and you must follow his call as well," Severus explained.<br/>Arden nodded. He stood up and placed himself beside Snape. Together they apparated to the dark lord.<br/>"Just one more week," Hermione mumbled to herself.<br/>One more week before Harry and Ron would be back. One more week until she would have someone to prevent her from doing something incredibly stupid. After her little break down in her room, she'd thought a lot. About her own reaction towards Snape, about his reaction towards her. <br/>He could have raped me but he didn't. Why? <br/>She had thought for hours about that question, and didn't find an answer. Of course she had nearly thousands of hypotheses but none of them were satisfying.<br/>She was on her way to the library and so lost in her thoughts that she missed a gangway and continued to move straight.<br/>After a little eternity she stopped and looked around her. She didn't know that hallway.<br/>"Where am I?"<br/>Just great, almost 7 years and I still get lost. <br/>She walked further.<br/>Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders, but before she could scream something covered her mouth and she fell unconscious.<br/>---- <br/>Severus and Arden appeared before the dark lord and immediately knelt before him.<br/>"Ah... Severus. You have brought a guest?" Voldemort asked gently.<br/>Severus knew he had to wait until he was allowed to rise again.<br/>"Rise, my follower and tell me whom you brought me," he demanded.<br/>Severus stood up. He quickly scanned his surroundings. They seemed to be in a cave. Lighted torches were hanging on the walls. The other Death Eaters were already there. They stood before the dark Lord in a half circle. All of them were dressed in black robes with hoods, which hid their faces effectively. Most of them had their arms crossed over their chests, revealing the long dark gloves they were wearing.<br/>Severus decided to be as truthful as possible about the boy.<br/>"He is from the future, my Lord."<br/>Voldemorts' deep red eyes started to glow. A murmur ran though the lines of Death Eaters.<br/>"Explain!" His strong voice echoed through the cave.<br/>"He is one of your faithful followers from the future."<br/>"Stand up, boy. And tell me your story!"<br/>Arden stood up.<br/>"Your truthful follower Snape is right, my Lord. I came from the future. It was an accident during potions."<br/>"How far is that future?"<br/>"Almost two decades, great ruler."<br/>Voldemort leaned forward on his throne.<br/>"Tell me then. Am I back to full strengths in your time?"<br/>Arden forced himself to give an adoring smile.<br/>"What else could have happened my Lord? The whole wizarding world follows your very word. You and you alone had been able to get rid of these filthy mudbloods."<br/>In that moment, Severus felt pride for his son. He was very brave and also intelligent.<br/>Voldemort nodded.<br/>"I am very pleased, my boy. Do tell me who your father is. You seem very familiar."<br/>Arden swallowed.<br/>I can do this. It's not the first time. Put yourself together. <br/>"I am the son of one of your faithful followers. My father is Severus Snape."<br/>The Death Eaters gasped in shock but Voldemort just smiled.<br/>"I already suspected that, young one. You may take a place with my Death Eaters until you can return back home. I'm sure we will have enough time to speak later."<br/>Arden bent his head.<br/>"My Lords' gentleness doesn't know any borders."<br/>He made his way over to the Death Eaters.<br/>"Severus, I am very pleased to see that you will choose to produce an offspring. And such a loyal one nonetheless."<br/>Severus just bent his head and took his place among his Death Eater friends.<br/>Voldemort stood up.<br/>"My friends. My loyal followers. Another battle has been won. Lucius Malfoy managed to capture one of Potters' best friends. The foolish child will be our key to his downfall!!!"<br/>He waited until the cheering subsided.<br/>What is he talking about? Severus wondered. Weasley was protected by his parents. And Granger was safe inside of Hogwarts great walls.<br/>In that moment Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.<br/>"Lucius, where is our little pet?" the dark lord asked.<br/>"It will be here when it is prepared properly, my Lord." He bent his head and returned to his place.<br/>"You have all been so patient lately. I wanted to reward you for this. Tonight we will have a feast! Go and enjoy yourselves." Voldemort raised his hands and the former rather plain cave was now filled with large couches, beds and tables.<br/>With another wave of his hand, a hidden door opened and over ten frightened women entered the room. Every one of them seemed already beaten and abused.<br/>"I'm afraid you will have to share though," The dark Lord said but Severus could hear the laughter in his voice.<br/>My god! These are barely women. These are children. <br/>Severus hid his feelings behind an emotionless mask.<br/>He knew what he had to do. It was expected that he get himself a girl and rape her over and over until she was begging for death. Normally, he managed to just have to do it once before Voldemort was satisfied and he always killed the girl right afterwards to save them from more attacks.<br/>He turned around and observed the women closer.<br/>A few of them were beautiful. The rest of them were normal looking. Blond, brown, red, black for every Death Eater there was something there. He'd even managed to supply a few boys. They had entered the room a little after the women.<br/>When Severus started to move towards the victims he was halted by Voldemort himself.<br/>"These aren't for you, Severus."<br/>Severus raised his eyebrow.<br/>"I have something special for you. Follow me!"<br/>He nodded and followed Voldemort behind his throne.<br/>What he saw nearly made him cry out loud.<br/>There she was. His nightmare, his weakness, his temptation.<br/>Hermione Granger.<br/>She was almost naked. They had ripped her clothing apart and she was just covered by her underwear and her shirt, which was open and hung ripped from her pale body. Her hair hung loosely over her small shoulders.<br/>She was chained to the wall with her arms over her head and her legs apart.<br/>He walked closer and saw that she had been beaten. He could see bruises and open wounds all over her body. One of her lips was bruised, too.<br/>He had to swallow.<br/>She looked so broken.<br/>"I see you like my present, Severus."<br/>Snape had to clear his throat before he could answer and even then his voice was barely a whisper.<br/>"My Lord. I am lost for words."<br/>Voldemort laughed and patted him on the shoulder.<br/>"I thought you would like it. As you can see, I already had a little fun with her. Just think about the old fool and his face when he notices that I have one of his treasured students in my hands."<br/>The only thing Severus managed to do was nod.<br/>Voldemort went towards Hermione and let his hand travel over her bruised skin.<br/>"She fought like a dragon, Severus. I really enjoyed taking her."<br/>Snape felt like vomiting.<br/>Oh god!! The damage is already done. The girl had been raped. I need to get her out of his alive. <br/>"I had to use crucio on her before I could take her. Impressive. Too bad that she is just a mudblood."<br/>"Indeed, my Lord," another voice said.<br/>"Ah... Lucius. You did a good job bringing her here."<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>"You are to kind to me, My Lord. I just took her for your pleasure."<br/>Voldemort chuckled.<br/>"Severus and you are my most loyal servants. I already had fun with her."<br/>"It's your turn now," he said to Severus. "But Severus, I want her alive afterwards."<br/>With that, he left them alone.<br/>"Lucius, I'm curious. Tel me how you did it," Severus said as he slowly walked around the still unconscious girl.<br/>The blond man laughed.<br/>"I used a secret passageway, my friend. I just had to carry her and then we apparated."<br/>"I see."<br/>I need to buy her some time. <br/>He walked over to Malfoy.<br/>"I think we should wait until she wakes up. What do you think?"<br/>"Very well. We could slake our first hunger on the others, before we torture her."<br/>Severus smiled.<br/>"Surely we will be more relaxed for her then...."<br/>Malfoy walked over to Hermione and let his hand travel over her body.<br/>Severus had to struggle not to break his neck.<br/>"We will have fun with this one, Severus."<br/>"Indeed we will!"<br/>Together they left the room.<br/>The feast had started to reach its climax as Severus and Lucius reentered the room. All over they could see screaming or unconscious victims and cheery Death Eaters.<br/>Severus eyes traveled through the room until he discovered Arden.<br/>"If you would excuse me, Lucius. I have seen something I want to take care of."<br/>Lucius, thinking that Severus was going to have his fun with the defenseless women, smiled and went towards a woman already lying on the floor.<br/>"Don't get too exhausted, Severus. You will need your strength later."<br/>Severus went to Arden and dragged him into a near alcove.<br/>"What...?" He asked, confused.<br/>"Quiet! You need to return to Hogwarts immediately. Lucius Malfoy was able to capture Granger. You must inform Dumbledore."<br/>"Granger? You mean Hermione?" he asked, scared. "But that's impossible. That never happened in my future," Arden said, his voice barely a whisper.<br/>"How would you know?"<br/>"She is my mother, that's why I know it. This is my entire fault. Somehow I have changed the past. I.."<br/>Snape stopped him by grabbing his arms and shaking him.<br/>"Mother? She is your mother? But you said that I'm your father."<br/>Arden looked straight into his fathers' unbelieving eyes.<br/>"Yes, you two are married. You are my parents."<br/>I married that silly girl? Why would she marry me? Why would I marry her? I don't even like her. Oh my god. I ... later, I need to think about this later. First things first! <br/>"That doesn't matter now. Go get Dumbledore!"<br/>"But Voldemort?"<br/>"Tell him you have an appointment with Dumbledore and that your cover will be blown if you don't go."<br/>Arden nodded and went immediately to Voldemort. When he found him he knelt before the Dark Lord.<br/>"You wish to speak, young Snape!"<br/>"Yes, my Lord. I need to bother you and hope you will forgive me."<br/>Voldemort nodded generously.<br/>"Continue."<br/>"Sir, I need to return to Hogwarts. I have a meeting with this old fool, Dumbledore, and he will suspicious when I don't return to him."<br/>After a few seconds Voldemort finally answered.<br/>"Very well, but I want you to come back afterwards. We still have much to discuss."<br/>"Of course." Arden stood up and vanished with a small pop.<br/>He appeared just before Hogwarts grounds.<br/>Arden hurried into the castle. He ran towards Dumbledore's office and said the password before he climbed up the stairs. Without knocking, he entered the office and came to a sudden stop.<br/>"Mum? Dad?"</p>
<p>*Chapter 10*: Snape to the rescue<br/>Three hours and twenty years later:<br/>Payton and James watched the group vanish with a small pop. Payton had tears in her eyes and he raised his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.<br/>"It will be all right, Payton," he whispered into her ear.<br/>She nodded weakly.<br/>"I fear that I won't see them again," she shuddered.<br/>James looked at the point were Hermione, Severus and Draco had stood mere seconds before. They had found a spell, which allowed them to follow the path Arden and Savannah had traveled. He turned Payton around so that he was able to look into her eyes.<br/>"They will come back. A Death Eater, a hero, and Hermione Granger. What could go wrong?"<br/>She smiled trough her tears.<br/>"You're right. Jamie?"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>Her eyes were pleading.<br/>"Hold me."<br/>He took her in his arms and held her tight. Her body fitted perfectly into his and his chin rested on her head.<br/>"Always," he replied with a smile.<br/>Her arms went around his body and she pressed herself closer to him. After a few moments he lifted her up and carried her into her former bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and went to leave when she stopped him.<br/>"Please stay," she whispered.<br/>James nodded and joined her on the bed. He stroked her hair while she drifted into an exhausted sleep.<br/>Sometime later Payton awoke. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was or what had happened but then she remembered. She turned around and faced James, who was sound asleep next to her. She took the opportunity to study him.<br/>His black unruly hair fell lightly into his handsome face. She raised her hand and brushed a lock out of it. Her hand rested on his lightly scratchy face with needed a shave. Payton had to admit that she liked the feeling of his beard against her fingertips.<br/>Her index finger traveled from his brow over his cheek to his soft parted lips. She traced the contours of his mouth. Suddenly, he stirred and opened his eyes lazily.<br/>"Hey," he smiled at her.<br/>"Hey, yourself." Her finger went over his jaw to his throat until her hand rested on his broad chest. He covered her hand with his own and squeezed it.<br/>"You should go back to sleep. You need the rest." He had already closed his eyes, but his thumb still caressed her hand.<br/>She moved closer to him.<br/>"I don't need to rest," she whispered against his ear.<br/>His breath stopped and all he could manage was to whisper as her sweet smell surrounded him.<br/>"What do you need, then?"<br/>Instead of an answer she just kissed him. The moment her soft lips touched his he was lost. Careful not to frighten her, he pressed his mouth closer to hers.<br/>Payton parted her lips as she felt his tongue gently asking for entrance.<br/>Soon they were lost in the sensation of breathing in each other's scent and tasting each other's taste.<br/>His hands traveled to her chest and he gently squeezed her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. She moaned in response and started to unbutton his shirt. She slipped it off his shoulders and stroked his smooth skin. She smiled against his chest as she felt his hands under her shirt, exploring her own skin.<br/>His hand reached behind him and he murmured two spells before discarding his wand and returning his hands to her breasts.<br/>All her clothing had vanished and there was just the feel of skin against skin as she pressed herself harder against his strong body. Payton could feel his arousal lying against her leg and she reached down to cup his throbbing member with her hand. His sharp intake of breath told her that she was doing it right.<br/>She closed her eyes as she felt him close his mouth around her nipple and start sucking it.<br/>James let his hands glide up and down her sides while his mouth alternated between her erected nipples, softly sucking and licking them.<br/>"Aren't you going to tell me that this is a bad idea and that we are going to regret this?" She asked him teasingly.<br/>His head shot up and he met her eyes with a desire filled gaze of his own.<br/>"Not in one million years."<br/>"Good!"<br/>He smiled and captured her lips in another lustful kiss, before his mouth began exploring her sweaty body. He kissed her breast one last time and her tummy before he started nibbling on her belly button. She shivered under him and her hands stroked his back while he kissed his way further south.<br/>"Ohh god!!"<br/>He parted her lips and his tongue gently licked her open folds. James savored the taste of her and increased his stroking. Payton was now helplessly shifting on the bed. She felt her arousal reaching a climax and she called out his name as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her.<br/>James continued licking her until he felt her start to relax again. He kissed his way back up and looked into her eyes.<br/>"That was amazing," she said breathlessly.<br/>He smiled and bit her earlobe.<br/>"That was just the beginning," he promised.<br/>Past<br/>To say that Albus Dumbledore was surprised as the three people appeared in his office would be an understatement. He had been working at his desk when suddenly Hermione, Severus and Draco appeared before him. At first, he was at loss for words but he soon recovered.<br/>"How can I help you?"<br/>Hermione still felt a little unsteady and sat down on a nearby chair.<br/>"I am in search of my son and his friend," Severus said.<br/>"Ahh, yes I see. The young Arden Snape and Miss Malfoy. They are indeed here, safe and sound."<br/>So there he is. The married potions master of Hogwarts, and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.<br/>A wave of relief washed over them.<br/>"We are here to bring them back."<br/>The headmaster nodded. He turned to one of the portraits and asked him to get Savannah, before he returned his attention to the trio.<br/>"I need to inform you that Mr. Snape isn't in Hogwarts at the moment."<br/>"What?" Hermione rose from her chair. "Where is he? Where is my son?"<br/>How very interesting. Severus and Miss Granger. I wonder...<br/>His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Arden Snape ran into the room without knocking. The look on his face was one of pure shock when he saw the trio with the headmaster.<br/>"Mum? Dad?" Before he could mutter another word, Hermione had ran to him and embraced him strongly.<br/>"Arden! Are you all right? Oh god, I was so afraid." He returned her embrace and closed his eyes as he breathed in her familiar scent.<br/>"Mum, I'm all right but I can't breath!" She instantly loosened her grip on him.<br/>"I'm sorry," she smiled through her tears.<br/>Severus watched the little reunion with relief. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to his son.<br/>After a few more hugs Hermione let go of Arden. Severus walked over and both men shared a quick embrace.<br/>"I'm glad you're okay, my son."<br/>Arden just nodded and smiled at Draco, who returned it, but suddenly Arden remembered why he was here.<br/>"Professor Snape sent me here. Voldemort - he has Miss Granger."<br/>"What?" All four adults in the room were stunned. And then, everyone spoke at the same time.<br/>"I have never been a prisoner to Voldemort," Hermione stated.<br/>"Why did I send you back? And what have you to do with Voldemort?" Snape snarled.<br/>"How did he get her out of Hogwarts?" Albus wondered.<br/>"That's so wrong," Malfoy added.<br/>"QUIET!" Arden bellowed, very much like his father.<br/>"We don't have time for that. Headmaster, Snape said that he needs your help to rescue her. I can apparate you to his hiding place."<br/>Severus and Hermione looked astonished at her son. There was no question that he wasn't any longer the boy he used to be. He was now a man.<br/>"We need to get her out of this, without blowing Snapes' cover," Draco added.<br/>After a few minutes of silence, Severus spoke again.<br/>"Where exactly is she?" he asked Arden.<br/>"She is alone in a room. Voldemort gave her as a present to Lucius Malfoy and yourself. You bought her a little time because you said to Malfoy that it would be more fun when she would be awake."<br/>Severus closed his eyes.<br/>I can't even imagine what it must be like for me to see her like this.<br/>His grip around Hermione's shoulders tightened and she tried not to vomit. The thought of her 17-year-old self in the hands of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy made her sick.<br/>"You will return to Snape and tell him to send Lucius back in the room with Hermione," Severus said.<br/>Draco and Hermione started to argue, but he just raised his hand to silence them.<br/>"When Lucius is alone with her, my younger self needs to be with Voldemort so that when we rescue her he will be safe."<br/>Understanding dawned in their eyes. It was a brilliant plan.<br/>"How will you know where she is?" Arden asked.<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>"I have been a spy longer than you have been alive, Arden. I believe I'm quite capable of doing this."<br/>Arden nodded.<br/>"Yes, Sir."<br/>"Go now. We will follow in 10 minutes. That should give you enough time."<br/>Arden turned around; ready to leave, when a hand on his arm stopped him.<br/>"Be careful," Severus said his voice thick with emotion.<br/>The moment Arden vanished, Savannah entered the room. As she spotted her father, tears started to flow down her cheeks and she flung herself into his outstretched arms.<br/>"Dad! I'm so glad. I..."<br/>"Shhh... It's okay, pumpkin. I'm here."<br/>He rocked her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.<br/>"I will bring you home," he promised.<br/>Arden reappeared before Voldemort seconds later.<br/>"Ahh. I see you are back. I hope the old fool didn't spoil your mood," the dark lord said.<br/>"He almost did, master."<br/>"Go and have a fun, little one."<br/>Arden bent his head before he hurried towards Snape.<br/>After he had found him, he immediately told him of the plan. Severus listened and nodded in agreement after Arden had finished. Afterwards, he went straight to Lucius.<br/>"Severus, my friend. Have you worked up some appetite?" Lucius asked with a grin.<br/>"Lucius, I thought that you would like to start. You have been the one to catch her after all."<br/>Lucius patted him on the back.<br/>"That is really a generous offer, old friend. Thank you."<br/>Severus just nodded. He saw that Arden was talking again with Voldemort and walked towards them.<br/>"Severus, why aren't you enjoying your little present?"<br/>"Lucius was the one who had been able to catch her, Milord. I wanted him to have the first row."<br/>Voldemort nodded in approval.<br/>"I just spoke with your son. He seems to be a very intelligent young man, Severus."<br/>"I hope so, Milord," Snape answered.<br/>"I think we should go and have a little talk. Follow me."<br/>Arden and Severus followed Voldemort out of the room.<br/>---<br/>Malfoy entered the room Hermione Granger was held prisoner in. He had to smile as he observed the young witch from the doorway.<br/>"I?m going to enjoy this, little witch." He walked towards her and let his hands wander over her body. "Its time for you to wake up." Before he could make another move, he felt the tip of a wand at his throat.<br/>"One word and you will be dead immediately," Snape snarled into his ear. "Take his wand."<br/>After Draco had taken his father's wand, he and Severus ended their invisibility charm.<br/>"Severus? Draco?" asked a perplexed Malfoy.<br/>"Indeed, Father. You are not going to do this," Draco said.<br/>Lucius had just enough time to admire the future form of his heir before Draco raised his wand. Adava Kedavra were the last words he heard.<br/>"You shouldn't have done it. After all, he was your father," Severus said quietly.<br/>"Just by name, my friend. Just by name," Draco replied.<br/>Severus squeezed Dracos' shoulder for a moment before he turned around to help Hermione.<br/>He tried to banish every emotion in his soul as he took her beaten body in completely. He flicked his wand and the chain vanished. He captured her in his arms before she could touch the ground. He put his robes around her and lifted her.<br/>In that very moment, two Death Eaters entered the room. They were carrying two women. As they saw Lucius lying lifeless on the cold floor, they dropped the women and raised their wands, screaming charms at Severus and Draco. Because of the soft figure in his arms, Severus wasn't able to cover fast enough. He was hit in the shoulder. Hissing, he tried to remain upright.<br/>Draco waved his wand.<br/>"Petrificus totalus!" He screamed.<br/>The Death Eaters immediately fell down, motionless and stiff.<br/>"Are you all right?" Draco asked with concern.<br/>"Yes," Severus hissed through clenched teeth.<br/>Draco looked at him closely. He could tell that his friend was lying, but he just nodded. "Then let's go."<br/>They apparated back to Hogwarts and went immediately to see Madam Pomfrey.<br/>Snape decided that they had enough time to free Hermione.<br/>"If you would excuse me, Milord, I believe I will join Lucius."<br/>Voldemort nodded with a smile. "Have fun, my follower."<br/>Snape bent his head and walked away.<br/>He entered the room and immediately took in all details. Lucius Malfoy was dead and two Death Eaters were motionless. Turning on his heels, he returned to Voldemort.<br/>"My Lord, the girl, she's gone and Lucius, he is dead," he announced.<br/>"What?" Voldemort rose from his throne and stormed into the room followed by Snape.<br/>---<br/>After Madam Pomfrey had taken care of Hermione, she went over to take a look at Severus. The poor man was lying on the bed unconscious. He had been since he had laid the girl down on a bed. He was paler than usual and she could see the pain in his eyes.<br/>"Do you know what curse hit him?" She asked Draco.<br/>"No, everything happened so fast." She nodded and continued her investigation.<br/>A second later, Hermione ran into the room. Her face was pale as she immediately rushed to her husband's side.<br/>"What happened to him?"<br/>"We don't know yet, dear. I need to take some samples and do some research," Poppy replied.<br/>Hermione just nodded and sat down on the chair next to his bed, holding his hand in hers. </p>
<p>*Chapter 11*: time cases to run in circles<br/>Eight hours later Severus was still unconscious and Hermione hadn't left his side. Madam Pomfrey hadn't found anything yet and had retired for the evening because she had been very exhausted.<br/>Snape and her son hadn't returned yet but she was not overly anxious because they had expected that Voldemort wanted to find the culprit.<br/>"You need to wake up, my beloved. You are needed here," She whispered into his hand before she kissed it.<br/>I need you so much, Severus. You are my life. Arden needs you. Your Payton needs you. I can't imagine life without you and I won't. <br/>She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Sitting next to Severus for so long had drained all of her energy.<br/>Draco observed her silently from the doorway, a sad expression clouding his eyes.<br/>That's not fair. They deserve to be happy. <br/>He walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders, gently kneading them.<br/>"You should rest. Albus has set up guest quarters for us."<br/>She shook her head.<br/>"No. I can't leave him. I don't want him to wake up without me by his side."<br/>He squeezed her shoulders before he stepped back and took another chair, sitting it next to the bed.<br/>"Well, I won't let you wait here alone."<br/>She tried to smile at him but she failed.<br/>"That is very kind of you, my friend, but I would prefer to be alone with him." Her voice was unsteady and she hoped that she didn't hurt his feelings by rejecting his offer of support.<br/>He nodded and stood up.<br/>"I understand."<br/>He bent down and kissed her cheek.<br/>"Remember, I'm just a call away if you need me."<br/>As Snape and Arden returned to Hogwarts they parted ways. Snape went to Dumbledore while Arden hurried to the infirmary.<br/>The moment he stormed in his mother looked up. He saw tears in her eyes and went towards her to say that everything was all right when he noticed that the younger Hermione wasn't the only patient.<br/>"Dad?" His voice was a mere whisper.<br/>"He has been hit by a curse. We don't know which one it was yet, we..." Suddenly, her stoic front failed and a sob escaped her throat. Tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. Without a word Arden put his arms around his mother and held her tight while she sobbed on his shoulder.<br/>All her fears and tension from the last weeks and especially this day left her body with the salty liquid.<br/>----<br/>"Ah, Severus. What had happened at the gathering?" Albus asked.<br/>"Lucius Malfoy is dead. The other me was apparently able to rescue Miss Granger. Surely you can imagine that Voldemort isn't satisfied at the moment."<br/>Albus nodded in agreement.<br/>"We have another problem. The older version of you has been hit by a curse."<br/>Snape's dark eyes snapped up sharply.<br/>"What? Is he all right?"<br/>"I´m sorry to say this, but no. He isn't. Poppy still doesn't know what kind of curse it was."<br/>"Maybe..." Snape had to clear his throat. "Maybe I should take a look," He suggested.<br/>"That would be a very good idea, Severus."<br/>Snape nodded and left the room.<br/>His long black robes billowed as he swiftly strolled along Hogwarts corridors.<br/> As he entered the infirmary he saw Miss Granger sleeping in her bed while the future Hermione and his son sat by his older self's side. They hadn't heard him yet and he just stood there, silently watching what would be his.<br/>"He will be all right, Mum." He heard Arden say.<br/>"I hope so, honey. I really hope so. I wouldn't know what to do without your father."<br/>Snape cleared his throat.<br/>Hermione looked up as she heard the noise and her eyes widened as she took his form in.<br/>She shot a quick glance at Arden before her eyes snapped back to Snape.<br/>"Arden, you should go and check on Savannah."<br/>Arden looked at her quizzically before he shrugged his shoulders and stood up. As he passed by Snape he nodded shortly.<br/>Snape nodded back.<br/>The Professor stared uncertainly at her for a moment before he finally went towards her.<br/>"May I?"<br/>She nodded her assent and her eyes moved swiftly over him before they rested again on the sleeping form of her husband.<br/>Snape sat down, unsure of what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything at all.<br/>"Have you seen Albus?" Her soft voice broke the silence.<br/>"Yes, I told him about what had happened before he informed me about my... his situation. I thought it might by helpful if I take a look. Maybe I might be able to find something."<br/>She nodded and a hopeful shimmer appeared in her eyes.<br/>He stood up again and pulled out his wand before he started working.<br/>Hermione observed him silently. His movements were so familiar. The face she loved so much was furrowed in concentration and his gentle slender fingers were wrapped around his old wand.<br/>"I thought you hate foolish wand waving," She mocked him.<br/>He stopped working for a moment to decide how he should interpret her answer.<br/> He saw the mischief in her eyes and rewarded her with a very small smile.<br/>"I can assure you, madam, that I do nothing that would even resemble foolish wand waving. I know what I am doing!"<br/>Her eyes had clouded over again.<br/>"Yes you do know."<br/>He paused for a moment as he noticed the sadness in her voice.<br/>She looks at him as if he is the precious being in the world. I wonder if she will ever look at me the same. Well, not her. Her younger self. <br/>Snape stopped thinking because he found it far too complicated. After finishing his examination he sat down again.<br/>"And?" she asked anxiously.<br/>"I think he will recover soon. In my opinion, the spell wasn't a deadly one. The results are only temporary."<br/>Relief washed over her and she felt as if the weight from her shoulders had been lifted away.<br/>"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."<br/>He nodded.<br/>Hermione's eyes were fixed on her husband and he took the opportunity to study her covertly.<br/>She looked just slightly older than Miss Granger did. Of course, she had a few wrinkles around her eyes and she had gained some weight but it suited her.<br/>"How did it happen?" The question was out before he could stop himself.<br/>Her eyes met his and she smiled.<br/>"I always found him ... you very tempting."<br/>He raised an eyebrow but let her continue.<br/>"In my seventh year I had a little crush on you. You were always in a bad mood, always grumpy but at the same time I admired you for what you were."<br/>She looked back at her husband and her fingers gently caressed his skin before continuing.<br/>"You lived in constant danger. Being a Death Eater, a member of the Order, a spy, teacher and Harry's guardian. He gave you such a hard time, though you watched over him. Watched over us. How could you have not impressed me? How could I have not adored you? For the man you were? For the man you are?"<br/>He swallowed not sure what to say.<br/>My God. She thinks that about me? <br/>He started to say something when she interrupted him.<br/>"I know that this must be strange for you, but I love you as much as I love him. I have always loved you. You are the only one who can make my knees tremble by just looking at you."<br/>"I don't know what to say," he answered quietly.<br/>She shook her head.<br/>"You don't need to say anything."<br/>They sat together in a friendly silence.<br/>"You know, that never happened to me," She whispered, nodding to the sleeping Hermione.<br/>"You mean the past has changed?"<br/>"Yes. I fear what I will see when we return." Her voice trembled with fear.<br/>Snape thought for a while. There must be a way to set everything back in place.<br/> Who knows what will wait for them? A world where Voldemort has won? A peaceful one? But it doesn't really matter. It's essential to undo all this. Maybe a potion. No, a potion won't work. A spell? No, maybe .... By Merlin, I know it! A time turner.<br/>"Time turner!" he exclaimed suddenly.<br/>"What?" Hermione asked, perplexed.<br/>"You could use a time turner. You would need to collect Arden and Miss<br/> Malfoy when they appear in my potion's room. If you prevent them from staying here, all this will never happen."<br/>Her eyes went wide as realization washed over her.<br/>"When you erase action A then result B will never happen," she mumbled.<br/> "Of course. Severus you're right!"<br/>He nodded, proud of himself but he also felt hurt by the thought that he was going to forget everything that had happened between Miss Granger and himself.<br/>I won't remember her at all, like this. There will be no kisses, no<br/> temptations. I will forget about Arden and my future life. Forget about being a husband and father. <br/>Maybe not. Maybe everything would happen as it was supposed to. Miss Granger and I will eventually be together, after all. <br/>Hermione had stood up.<br/>"I must immediately speak to Albus and Draco. Would you stay with him till I return?" He nodded and she hurriedly left the room.<br/>Snape stood up and walked over to Miss Granger's bed.<br/>He hated to see her like this.<br/>At least she won't remember anything. She will be as pure and innocent as ever.<br/>A poem crossed his mind and he started to softly recite it aloud.<br/>"A lily girl, not made for this world's pain,<br/> With brown, soft hair close braided by her ears,<br/> And longing eyes half veiled by slumberous tears,<br/> Like bluest water seen through mists of rain.<br/> Pale cheeks whereon no love hath left its stain,<br/> Red underlip drawn in for fear of love,<br/> And white throat, whiter than the silvered dove,<br/> Through whose wan marble creeps one purple vein.<br/> Yet, though my lips shall praise her without cease,<br/> Even to kiss her feet I am not bold,<br/> Being o'ershadowed by the wings of awe.<br/> Like Dante, when he stood with Beatrice<br/> Beneath the flaming Lion's breast and saw<br/> The seventh Crystal, and the Stair of Gold."<br/>As he finished, he bent over her and gently kissed her. Snape didn't know how long he had stood there. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Hermione, Albus and Draco entered the room.<br/>-----<br/>Two hours later, everything was settled. The four had spoken about everything and were in unison about what would happen. Draco and Hermione would use the time turner to go back and collect Arden and Savannah before Snape could spot them.<br/>Hermione had written a note for her husband, which said that he immediately needed to go to the potion's room once he was awake.<br/>"I wish you luck. If everything happens correctly none of this will ever happen," Albus said.<br/>Draco nodded. "Right. Let's go Hermione." He put the time turner around them and turned the device 25 times before they vanished.<br/>Although Arden knew that his mother had told him to go to Savannah, it had just been an excuse for getting rid of him. He decided that he could just as well do it now that he knew that none of this would be happening. They wouldn't even remember being in the past.<br/>He entered the teacher's room without knocking because he knew it would be empty except for Savannah. For a moment, he just studied her slender form as she was leaning against the window frame. She was so beautiful and his heart jumped nearly every time he saw her. The sunlight glistened in her deep red hair and let her face glow.<br/>"Are you going to stand there all day?" Her silky voice asked. H<br/>He shook his head and walked over to her, standing mere feet behind her. Arden closed his eyes as her familiar scent reached him.<br/>"I wanted to talk to you."<br/>She let out a small but harsh laugh.<br/>"You want to talk? Now? Tell me Arden, is it because you know that we won't remember anything of this, or is it your bad conscience?"<br/>He turned her around so that he was able to look into the depths of her eyes. He had always been able to read her like a book and this time was no exception. Although her voice and her words were cold, he could see how hurt she was and how much she felt his betrayal. His hand brushed some silky strands of hair aside and outlined the form of her face before it rested against her cheek.<br/>"I am coming now because this is the only time I can tell you all this, Savannah. So please let me finish," he said as she opened her mouth to answer him.<br/>"The first time I recognized that my feelings for you had changed was in the end of 6th year. Before that, you were like a sister to me. A close friend. But once I noticed how much you had changed -from the girl I knew into a charming woman- and how much my feelings had changed, I was lost." Her eyes widened and again she started to say something when he placed his hand over her soft lips, gently caressing them. "While I debated on what I should do, I realized that I had been too slow. You were already taken. I thought that you really loved him so I stayed away. In the end, I was glad because just a few months later your father told me about Voldemort and the reforming of the Death Eaters. Voldemort wanted you as he had once wanted your father. But Draco and I developed a plan to avoid this."<br/>He stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply before he continued.<br/>"I offered to work for the Order and for Voldemort as my father had once done. I did it to save you and to save Payton from Voldemort." His voice almost sounded desperate. "Although I knew that by doing so I jeopardized every opportunity to ever hold you in my arms or to live a normal life." The tears that had welled up in her eyes during his confessions finally found their way over her pale cheeks.<br/>"Do you now understand why I had to keep you at bay? I don't trust myself in your presence, Savannah. Every time I see you, every time I smell your sweet scent, every time I hear the sound of your voice, my body starts trembling. The greatest battles I have to fight are the ones with myself. The urge to make you mine and to make you realize that you belong to me is nearly overwhelming!"<br/>He gently brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. "So you see that there is nothing else I want more, and also nothing else that is more out of my reach." The wave of relief that washed over him was making him light headed. He felt much better now that everything was out in the open.<br/>Finally Savannah spoke and her voice sounded stressed from all the emotions coming from them. Throwing her prejudices out of the window, she decided to seize the opportunity to answer him with all the truth he had granted her.<br/>"I have never been out of you reach, Arden. The whole last two years I waited. I waited just for you," she said quietly.<br/>No other words needed to be spoken. He just gathered her in his strong arms and their lips met in an almost desperate kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his muscular body as if she would never let him go. Both were trying to savor their time together as much as possible, painfully aware that soon they would again be parted.<br/>-----<br/>Draco and Hermione saw the last two weeks fly by very fast. It all was a blur of colors and unshaped forms. Hermione started to feel ill, so she closed her eyes. Draco noticed it and put his arm around her waist to steady her. Suddenly, it stopped.<br/>"There. We are here right outside the potion's room. What time is it?" He asked her.<br/>She looked at her watch.<br/>"They should be here in two minutes."<br/>Draco nodded and opened the door slightly. He took a quick look and saw Snape sitting at his desk grading papers. Before he could react or notice them Draco snatched up his wand and murmured: "Petrificus Totalus!"<br/>Professor Snape froze on the spot. Hermione and Draco entered the room and had to wait just a few seconds before they heard a pop and Arden and Savannah appeared. They gathered the two and put the time turner around them all.<br/>Minutes later, they reappeared right before a waiting Severus. Hermione smiled at him and he embraced her quickly before he scooped his son swiftly in his arms. Draco took care of Savannah, and together they vanished back to their own time.<br/>----<br/>The future Hermione and Severus watched over the sleeping form of their son. His wife had informed him about what had happened in the past. Draco had taken Savannah home to Malfoy Manor. They had agreed that the children would need a rest. Severus had gone to Payton's room to tell her that her brother was back safe and sound, only to discover his little daughter lying in the arms of James Potter. Naked!<br/>He had been so shocked that he had left the room without a word. Hermione nearly had to hex him before he was able to tell her what had happened. His wife had just laughed and kissed him. She told him that she had waited a long time for this to happen.<br/>"But she is so young," Severus protested.<br/>"Nearly as old as I was when we made love the first time," She reminded him peacefully.<br/>"That was something different," he answered stubbornly.<br/>"It's not, Severus. Just leave them alone. They are adults now. They have their own life."<br/>"You are aware that this image will be forever in my head, aren't you?" She caressed his cheek before she gently kissed him. "I'm sure you will get over this, my love."<br/>He groaned and Hermione returned her attention to their son. Severus frowned as he noticed the worry that went over her face. His arms slipped around her waist and he held her tight.<br/>"He will be all right soon," He whispered into her hair. She nodded and snuggled herself closer to his warm body.<br/>"I know. It's just I was so close to losing him. To losing you. I don't know what I would have done without you, my beloved." He held her tighter and she rested her head under his chin.<br/>"You will never lose me."<br/>She turned around and he kissed her lovingly while he gazed into her deep brown eyes.<br/>"What are we going to do, Severus? Arden is a Death Eater. Voldemort is still alive. How are we going to handle this?" Her voice trembled.<br/>Putting on a seductive grin, he bent down to kiss her playfully.<br/>"We will worry about that tomorrow, my love. Tonight, all we are going to think about is who will be on top." Despite her mood, she laughed. As he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.<br/>The End<br/>(Madonna Mia from Oscar Wilde)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>